Romantic Egoist
by Nah
Summary: the GazettE/A9. Ruki é um garoto tímido apaixonado por um dos melhores alunos do colégio. E se vê sem a menor chance de ter algo com ele até que recebe uma poção do amor da dupla mais mercenária da sua sala. RxR/AxU. Yaoi. Universo Alternativo.
1. Love Potion

**Título:** Romantic Egoist

**Autora:** Nah

**Casal:** Reita x Ruki/ Aoi x Uruha/ Kai x Nao (mencionado)

**Sinopse: **Ruki é um garoto tímido apaixonado por um dos melhores alunos do colégio. E se vê sem a menor chance de ter algo com ele até que recebe uma poção do amor da dupla mais mercenária da sua sala.

**Gênero:** Romance/Comédia/Yaoi/Universo Alternativo

**Beta:** Akane, apple

**Disclaimer: **Eles não me pertencem. Mas a fic sim, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

* * *

**Aviso: **Baseado no manga one-shot da Hatori Bisco, de mesmo título da fic. Que por sinal você encontra no segundo volume de Ouran Host Club.

**Aviso 2:** Como isso é uma ficção vamos fazer de conta que a sociedade tem a mente bem menos limitada e preconceituosa, e que dois garotos namorando no colégio é algo super comum.

**Aviso 3: **A parte em itálico é um flashback.

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 01: **Love Potion

-

Entrou na biblioteca com todo o cuidado possível, tentando passar despercebido. Seus olhos percorreram avidamente o local, buscando o motivo de estar ali com um copo de suco na mão. Estava com as faces rubras antes mesmo de avistar o garoto alto e loiro em uma das mesas mais ao canto, parecendo extremamente concentrado no livro que lia.

Ruki suspirou baixo, a mão que segurava o copo começando a tremer em claro sinal de nervosismo. E em uma tentativa de não derrubar o conteúdo, passou a envolver o copo com as duas mãos.

Abaixou a cabeça, se aproximando com cautela de uma das estantes da biblioteca, a mais próxima do garoto loiro que lia o livro claramente entediado. O pequeno era apaixonado por ele há mais de um ano, mas nunca havia tido coragem de sequer se aproximar do garoto mais velho.

Era tão tímido, que só de estar a dez passos próximo a Takashima Kouyou, o garoto mais brilhante e inteligente do terceiro ano, ele já podia sentir as bochechas quentes e um súbito pânico tomar conta de si, suas mãos ficarem geladas de repente, assim como a sensação de uma enorme pedra de gelo se instalando em seu estômago.

Mesmo depois de tanto tempo admirando o mais velho de longe, o que sentia não parecia diminuir. Todos os dias ele se pegava pensando em Kouyou, até mesmo chegando a imaginar como seria conversar com o loiro. Isso, porque era o máximo que se permitia sonhar, tendo consciência que aquela paixão era tão platônica que ele jamais conseguiria algo com o outro.

Há não ser que alguma espécie de intervenção divina ou algo muito absurdo e sem sentido acontecesse. E era justamente por isso que estava ali com um copo de suco na mão, tentando criar coragem de ir até o mais velho e oferecer a bebida como o haviam instruído.

Apoiou a cabeça na estante, espiando escondido o mais velho, um suspiro exasperado escapando dos lábios. Claramente aquilo não daria certo e Ruki se perguntava por que tinha levado a sério o que Shou e Hiroto haviam falado. Sabia da fama daqueles dois e sabia que eles deviam estar querendo pregar uma peça nele, mas mesmo assim não conseguia refrear aquele ínfimo desejo de acreditar que a tal poção funcionaria, mesmo que se sentisse um estúpido por pensar assim.

_- Ano... Eu a-acho que isso não vai dar certo, Shou-kun._

_- É claro que vai! Olha, você só precisa despejar toda a poção em algo que Takashima possa beber e levar até ele – Shou __entregou quase que forçadamente o pequeno frasco__com o líquido vermelho nas mãos do menor__, impaciente com o jeito indeciso e __desconfiado__ dele._

_Hiroto vendo que Shou estava quase chutando o traseiro do garoto tímido, achou melhor interferir antes que o amigo estragasse tudo._

_- Não se preocupe, Ruki-chan. Takashima é educado, ele jamais negaria algo que lhe fosse oferecido por alguém como você._

_- Mas... não existem poções do amor – sussurrou, olhando de forma duvidosa para o frasco em suas mãos._

_- Você está duvidando da gente?! – Shou perguntou, com uma nota de indignação na voz. __Hiroto__ tentou conter o riso, sabendo o típico ataque que o amigo daria. – Passamos madrugadas em claro preparando essa poção e estamos de bom grado __aqui,__ oferecendo ela a você, pra no final você ficar aí duvidando__?!__ Francamente... – e para dar ênfase no que dizia, cruzou os braços, batendo um dos pés impacientemente no chão, fitando o mais novo._

_- M-mas, Shou-kun... Eu..._

_- Sinceramente, se você não quer__,__ é só dizer__. Há__ outros estudantes apaixonados como você por aí e podemos fazer esse favor a um deles – inconscientemente, ao escutar o mais alto, Ruki apertou o frasco entre os dedos, ato que não passou despercebido por nenhum dos outros dois garotos._

_- Resolvemos dar a poção a você, Ruki-chan, porque sabemos que gosta do Takashima há bastante tempo._

_Ruki corou ao ouvir o que Hiroto dizia__. Abaixou__ a cabeça escondendo os olhos com a franja loira, se perguntando se todo mundo já sabia sobre os sentimentos que nutria por um dos garotos mais populares do colégio._

_- Ah, não se preocupe. Ninguém mais sabe disso – Hiroto se aproximou dele, apoiando uma mão em seu ombro de forma despreocupada, fazendo com que Ruki levantasse os olhos para fitá-lo __com__ as bochechas ainda rubras. _

_Hiroto não pôde deixar de sorrir achando adorável o jeito tímido de Ruki__, sabendo que alguém ali teria muita sorte se conseguisse conquistá-lo._

_- Mas então como você e o Shou-kun sabiam?_

_Hiroto levou uma mão até a nuca pensando em algo para responder e acabou olhando na direção de Shou como se pedisse ajuda._

_- Somos muito observadores – o mais velho respondeu como se aquilo explicasse tudo, fazendo um gesto de descaso com a mão e se aproximando também. – Agora vá logo. Daqui a pouco começa o treino do time de futebol e Takashima não vai mais estar na biblioteca._

_Ruki se viu sendo empurrado por Shou para fora da sala do segundo ano, uma sensação de pânico tomando conta de si ao se imaginar se aproximando de Kouyou e __lhe __entregando algo para beber._

_- M-mas... mas..._

_- Ah, eu esqueci de dizer__,__ o efeito da poção só dura duas semanas depois de bebê-la – Shou o interrompeu, murmurando com um sorriso travesso. - Então você tem que fazer com que ele se apaixone de verdade por você nesse tempo._

_- Quê__?!__ – o pequeno praticamente gritara__. Virou__ o rosto assustado para olhar o mais velho, mas este já o havia soltado e virado de costas se afastando, deixando Ruki sozinho no corredor._

_O garoto mordeu o lábio em claro sinal de nervosismo, enquanto fitava o frasco sem saber ao certo o que fazer._

_Mas__ já estava cansado de sonhar com algo que sabia que não aconteceria. De chegar todos os dias mais cedo no colégio e ficar no pátio de entrada esperando Kouyou aparecer com aquele jeito indiferente e distraído. __De sentir todas as vezes que o avistava, a tão conhecida sensação de frio na barriga, deixando-o ansioso e inquieto, mesmo que nem chegasse a ser notado pelo mais velho._

_Então por que não tentar ao menos uma vez fazer algo?_

_Certo que ele não confiava muito em Shou, mas Hiroto era uma das poucas pessoas que falavam com ele ali no colégio e sempre __fora__ bastante gentil. Talvez aquela história de poção fosse mesmo verdade._

_E foi com uma expressão decidida que ele __fora__ em busca __de um suco__ antes de se dirigir à biblioteca atrás de Takashima._

Mas no exato momento em que pisou na biblioteca todo seu entusiasmo e coragem haviam evaporado. E ele já estava ali, atrás daquela estante, há vários minutos esperando que suas pernas decidissem andar em direção ao garoto loiro.

Desviou os olhos em direção ao copo em suas mãos, esperando que aquilo renovasse sua coragem. Respirou fundo, cerrando as pálpebras durante alguns segundos e quando voltou a abrir os olhos, saiu de trás da estante, dando alguns passos em direção a Takashima. Seus orbes se encontravam presos ao rapaz que permanecia concentrado em sua leitura, tentando assim não desviar de seu objetivo.

Já estava a menos de cinco passos da mesa em que ele se encontrava sentado. Passou então a segurar o copo com uma única mão, estendendo-o. Suas bochechas queimando mais ainda com isso, mas mesmo assim ele abriu a boca para falar, sua voz saindo tímida e baixa.

- _Ano_... _Sempai_...

- Yo, Takanori-kun! – Ruki virou o rosto para o lado ao ser interrompido, fitando o garoto alto e estranho que tinha acabado de surgir ao seu lado para chamá-lo, apoiando uma mão por sobre seu ombro. – O que é isso que tem aí? Suco? Posso beber um pouco? Estou morrendo de sede!

Mas antes mesmo que seu cérebro tivesse entendido todas as perguntas, o copo já havia sido tirado de sua mão pelo estranho garoto com a faixa no nariz, que havia aparecido do seu lado do nada.

E foi com horror e com os olhos arregalados que Ruki o viu levar o copo aos lábios, tomando todo o conteúdo praticamente em um gole só, fazendo com que o menor prendesse a respiração. Toda a compreensão do que estava acontecendo parecendo atingir sua mente em uma única vez.

O que na verdade não havia sido o suficiente para prepará-lo para o que veio a seguir.

Assim que terminou de beber o suco, Akira o fitou, um brilho estranho nos olhos e uma expressão de quem estava maravilhado com algo que tinha acabado de descobrir.

Mas nada chocou tanto Ruki como a frase que escapou dos lábios do garoto mais alto.

- _Taka-chan_... Quer namorar comigo?

_Continua..._

* * *

**N.A:** Obrigada, **Akane**, por betar ^^

E só algumas consideração finais: a participação do garotos do A9 não é muita. Tora e Saga só fazem uma ponta mínima na fic, eles são praticamente figurantes, infelizmente u_u

Quem leu e puder comentar eu agradeço n_n

Vocês aqui do efê efê .net não sejam tímidos, okay? Reviews são amor, e é só clicar nesse trequinho verde aí de baixo n__n


	2. The Lover Boy

**Capítulo 02: **The lover boy

-

- _Taka-chan_... Quer namorar comigo?

Ruki arregalou os olhos, a boca entreaberta, a frase que tinha escutado começando a fazer sentido aos poucos. E quando finalmente entendeu ele não pode deixar de gritar:

- Quê?! – estava tão transtornado com a pergunta de Akira, que sequer notou que havia atraído a atenção dos que estavam na biblioteca, inclusive de Kouyou, ganhando um sonoro _shiiii _de quase todos ali.

Akira por sua vez, levou a mão até a boca, surpreso com as próprias palavras que tinham escapado dos seus lábios, as bochechas coradas, mas sem tirar os olhos do menor.

Ruki ainda mantinha a boca entreaberta, sem a menor reação e os dois continuaram ali no meio do corredor entre duas estantes, se fitando sem dizer nada durante longos segundos.

Até que o momento foi quebrado quando Takashima levantou de sua mesa, ajeitando a mochila e colocando-a nas costas. Caminhou em direção a eles, parando ao lado de Akira, ignorando completamente o menor.

- Estou indo pro treino, Aki. Você não vem?

Só então Akira piscou os olhos varias vezes antes de desviá-los de Ruki e direcioná-los a Kouyou, respondendo de forma vaga.

- Ah... Agora não, Kou-chan... Daqui a pouco eu apareço por lá.

Kouyou assentiu, afastando-se em seguida, sendo acompanhado pelos olhos de Akira. Então, só quando o loiro mais alto saiu da biblioteca, foi que ele voltou sua atenção para Ruki; e o que viu quase fez um sorriso bobo aparecer em seus lábios junto com uma vontade de abraçá-lo e não largá-lo nunca mais.

Takanori estava _fofamente_ corado, os olhos presos na porta em que Kouyou havia passado, as mãos fechadas no tecido da calça e mordendo os lábios em um gesto quase choroso.

Akira ignorando completamente o fato de que a razão dele estar assim era por conta do seu melhor amigo, largou o copo vazio na estante e abaixou um pouco o rosto em direção ao mais novo, fitando-o sorridente.

- Então, Taka-chan, o que me responde?

O garoto desviou os olhos da porta e olhou para Akira sem entender sobre o que ele perguntava, mas quando notou a proximidade dos rostos, afastou-se com os braços estendidos para frente como se quisesse impedir o outro de se aproximar.

- D-desculpe, Suzuki-sempai... eu... eu...

O loiro com a peculiar faixa no nariz tentou se aproximar ao ver a confusão estampada no rosto do garoto tímido, sem entender o que ele gaguejava. Mas Ruki virou de costas, saindo apressadamente da biblioteca ao notar a tentativa dele, uma mão na testa para cobrir um dos olhos.

Assim que se viu do lado de fora, o pequeno se pós a correr, só pensando em voltar até a sala de aula e pegar suas coisas para voltar o mais rápido possível para casa, agradecendo internamente por não participar de nenhum clube extracurricular.

No momento ele só queria o conforto da sua cama, enquanto tentaria se matar se sufocando com o travesseiro, sabendo que só assim ele poderia nunca mais voltar ao colégio. Nem sequer notou que estava sendo seguido, mas assim que chegou a sala de aula e andou em direção a sua cadeira, ouviu a porta ser fechada bruscamente, fazendo com que virasse assustado para ver o motivo.

E lá estava Shou e Hiroto, o mais alto com um sorriso quase sádico no rosto, enquanto o loirinho que tinha praticamente a mesma altura que ele o fitava meio apreensivo.

- Não acredito que ao invés de dar a poção a Takashima, você deixou que Suzuki tomasse o copo de você e bebesse toda a poção – Shou revirou os olhos, os braços cruzados e acenando negativamente com a cabeça. – Que tipo de idiota é você, Takanori?

- Ah... eu...

- Era tão simples! Você só tinha que caminhar até Takashima e oferecer o suco a ele. Mas não, você tinha que ficar horas enrolando atrás daquela estante só para tomar coragem – ele bufou irritado, revirando os olhos uma segunda vez, e antes que Ruki tivesse um colapso nervoso devido ao que Shou falava, Hiroto resolveu interferir e amenizar a situação.

- Não é pra tanto, _Koha-chan__**...**_

- Não me chame de Koha-chan! – o loiro mais alto resmungou, repreendendo o amigo e pisando duro até a própria cadeira enquanto Hiroto continha o riso por tê-lo irritado.

Ruki nem tinha começado a juntar seu material escolar ainda temeroso com o que Shou faria, mas este parecia mais preocupado em arrumar suas coisas, já que estava atrasado para o clube de pintura.

- Bom, agora não há muito o quê fazer. Suzuki-sempai bebeu a poção e está apaixonado por você, Ruki-chan. Você só vai ter que aturá-lo durante duas semanas, depois o efeito passa e tudo volta ao normal – Hiroto disse com tranqüilidade, se aproximando do garoto tímido e bagunçando as mechas de cabelo, tentando acalmá-lo.

- Mas, Suzuki-sempai... parece um delinqüente.

Hiroto riu baixo, enquanto Shou erguia uma sobrancelha e virava o rosto na direção deles.

- Você só o está julgando pela aparência. Além do mais ele e Takashima são amigos de infância, sabia? – perguntou, terminando de arrumar seu material. – E como agora ele está apaixonado, você pode aproveitar isso e tentar se aproximar de Takashima. Hm, talvez nem tudo tenha dado errado...

- Mas isso não seria certo.

- Ah, claro. Como se chegar em Takashima e dar uma poção de amor para ele fosse certo – resmungou, ignorando o fato da idéia ter sido dele. - Eu vou indo para o clube de pintura, você não vem Hiro-kun?

- _Hai_! – Hiroto se despediu de Ruki, indo atrás de Shou e deixando o pequeno sozinho com suas próprias lamentações.

Ruki suspirou, apoiando as mãos na carteira quase entrando em desespero.

Claro que sabia que Suzuki e Takashima eram melhores amigos. Suzuki era o único que parecia ter a atenção do garoto mais popular do colégio e os dois estavam quase sempre juntos. Mas não entendia como alguém inteligente como Kouyou podia andar com um cara que usava uma faixa no nariz, calças sempre desgastadas e rasgadas nos joelhos, além dos acessórios de metal e a gravata do uniforme folgada e desleixada.

Akira se vestia completamente contra as normas do colégio e ainda tinha aquele cabelo arrepiado pra cima. Ruki tinha verdadeiro medo dele, não chegava nem perto do mais velho. Havia tido problemas no ginásio com encrenqueiros como Akira.

Já Kouyou era o oposto do amigo. Andava sempre com as mechas loiras arrumadas e a roupa impecavelmente limpa, a única coisa que mantinha igual a Suzuki era gravata folgada, mas Ruki achava que aquilo dava até um ar mais gracioso a ele. Além de tudo era estudioso, presidente do grêmio estudantil, bom em esportes e sempre educado. Takashima de fato era o garoto perfeito aos olhos de todos do colégio. Só não era muito sociável, apesar de ser considerado popular.

Ruki terminou de arrumar sua mochila, colocando-a nas costas e saindo desanimado da sala, pensando que talvez o fato de Akira ter surgido e tomado a poção tinha sido uma espécie de castigo por ter tentado fazer alguém se apaixonar por si daquele jeito.

A agora a única coisa que podia fazer era se manter o mais longe possível do garoto encrenqueiro durante aquelas duas semanas. Talvez ficasse trancado no banheiro durante todo o intervalo, só para evitar encontrá-lo.

Suspirou, extremamente cansado, desejando chegar logo em casa e se afogar no chuveiro.

* * *

Ruki vasculhou sua mochila, resmungando algo, em busca do seu lanche. Estava de péssimo humor. Não tinha conseguido ver Takashima naquele dia porque teve medo de se encontrar com Suzuki caso ficasse no pátio esperando o garoto mais popular do colégio chegar. E não iria sair da sala em hipótese alguma agora que estava na hora do almoço.

Kai, ao seu lado, notou o quanto o amigo parecia inquieto e chateado com algo. E mesmo que estivesse ansioso para ir a sala ao lado chamar Nao para almoçar, achou melhor falar com o pequeno antes, ou quem sabe então, arrastá-lo para ir junto.

- Ruki? – se aproximou e o pequeno já foi logo disparando com uma nota de pânico na voz.

- Não consigo achar meu almoço! E estou morrendo de fome.

Kai riu, achando graça no desespero do menor por conta daquilo. Mas sabendo que Ruki mal-humorado e com fome podia ser uma verdadeira dor de cabeça, tomou a mochila das mãos dele e se pós a procurar o lanche.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Você parecia nervoso durante todas as aulas da manhã – sorriu ao achar o _bento_ do amigo com facilidade, entregando-o e ouvindo um agradecimento baixo.

- Não está acontecendo nada – mentiu, sentando-se novamente na cadeira e abrindo o seu _bento_.

- Hm, tem certeza? Você não quer ir almoçar comigo e com o Nao? Acho que vamos para o telhado se não tiver ninguém por lá.

Ruki o fitou, tentado em aceitar o convite, já que preferia a tranqüilidade do telhado ao invés do barulho insuportável que ficava sua sala na hora do almoço. Mas só de imaginar a possibilidade de esbarrar em Suzuki pelo caminho, decidiu que era bem mais seguro continuar na sala.

- Hoje não. E nem nas próximas duas semanas – concluiu em um tom levemente choroso, começando a comer.

O moreno ao seu lado franziu a testa intrigado, mas antes que dissesse qualquer outra coisa ouviu alguém chamando o pequeno na entrada da sala.

- Taka-chan!

Ruki engasgou com a comida, reconhecendo imediatamente aquele '_Taka-chan'_ já que havia tido pesadelos a noite inteira com o _'Taka-chan... Quer namorado comigo'_, mas mesmo assim rezou intimamente, pedindo para que não fosse _ele_, antes de olhar em direção a porta da sala.

E quando olhou lá estava Akira com um enorme sorriso, segurando um _bento_ embrulhado.

Ruki olhou para Kai como se pedisse socorro, mas o moreno não estava entendo mais nada. Nem sabia que o amigo conhecia Suzuki, a ponto do mais velho chamá-lo daquela forma tão íntima, e ainda por cima vir ao andar do segundo ano aparentemente só para vê-lo.

Enquanto isso, o garoto da faixa se aproximava da mesa, ainda sorrindo. Sem cerimônia nenhuma arrastou a carteira de Kai até a do pequeno, deixando-as praticamente coladas e se sentou, desembrulhando seu almoço.

Yutaka já ia perguntar o que estava acontecendo, mas desistiu ao sentir uma mão delicada em seu pulso. Reconhecendo o toque e virando o rosto para trás com um enorme sorriso, viu Nao, que devia ter tido a mesma idéia que ele em almoçarem juntos.

Ruki viu o amigo se afastar junto ao namorado. Suas feições estavam em completo pânico, o que fez com que ele não percebesse a sutil troca de olhares entre Nao e Hiroto, este último perto do quadro negro conversando com algumas garotas.

Mas ele quase deu um pulo quando sentiu Akira chegando mais perto, seus braços se tocando, o rosto dele perigosamente próximo ao seu.

- A-a-a... – gaguejou, espalmando uma mão no peito de Akira para afastá-lo, mas logo a retirou dali como se tivesse levado um choque ao ver onde estava tocando, o rosto absurdamente vermelho.

Já Akira parecendo ignorar solenemente a timidez do garoto ao seu lado não fez o menor esforço para se afastar, sorrindo com o breve contado da mão dele em seu peito.

Ele terminou de desembrulhar o _bento_, virando-se de lado para poder fitar Takanori e oferecer seu almoço.

- Eu mesmo que fiz. E pensei que seria bom trocarmos os almoços – e para dar ênfase no que dizia, ele mesmo trocou os _bentos_, indicando para que o mais novo começasse a comer. – Omelete de queijo.

Só então Ruki olhou para a comida que lhe foi imposta, um sorriso tímido nos lábios. Adorava omelete de queijo. E isso era bem melhor do que os _onigiris_ que ele preparava quase todos os dias para comer.

- P-posso comer mesmo, Suzuki-sempai?

- Claro! Eu fiz pra você.

Ruki o fitou diretamente pela primeira vez, as maçãs do rosto levemente coradas e sorriu novamente, pensando que talvez Akira não fosse uma pessoa tão ruim assim.

Pegou os hashis, já com água na boca e levou uma das omeletes até os lábios, pensando seriamente em mudar seu conceito a respeito de Akira. Mas foi só dar a primeira mordida que ele desistiu da idéia.

Aquilo estava horrível. Completamente não comestível.

Não conseguiu esconder a careta enquanto mastigava, xingando mentalmente o garoto mais velho, sem saber como tinha conseguido engolir aquela coisa horrorosa, chegando a conclusão de que de fato Suzuki era um delinqüente.

E que com toda a certeza devia estar querendo matá-lo intoxicado.

Só podia ser isso!

_Continua..._


	3. Complex Guilt

**Capítulo 03: **Complex Guilt

-

Akira parou de sorrir ao ver a expressão do mais novo. Sabia que não devia ter tentado cozinhar, não levava o menor jeito para aquilo. Ele até tinha se esforçado, feito a comida com todo o cuidado e seguindo a exatas instruções de um paciente Kouyou pelo telefone. Tinha recheado as omeletes com tanto carinho...

- Está ruim, Taka-chan? – perguntou o obvio e Ruki praticamente o fuzilou com os olhos, terminando de mastigar. – _Etto_... eu vou buscar um chá gelado pra você – murmurou prestativo e saiu rapidamente da sala, massageando a nuca.

Ruki colocou a língua pra fora da boca, como se pudesse com aquilo tirar o gosto de comida estragada da boca. Mas nem morto que ele ia beber algo trazido por Suzuki. Na verdade ele ia aproveitar que estava sozinho para fugir dali, a opção de se trancar no banheiro voltando com tudo e parecendo reconfortante o suficiente.

Praticamente correu para fora da sala, os _bentos _esquecidos em cima da carteira, só se sentindo tranqüilo quando entrou no banheiro mais próximo, a sensação de que estava a salvo deixando-o mais aliviado.

Aproximou-se da pia, apoiando as mãos na bancada e respirando fundo ao se olhar no espelho. Se achava tão sem graça que em sua cabeça só era possível alguém se apaixonar por ele por conta de uma poção do amor.

Ajeitou os cabelos tingidos de loiros, as mechas um pouco bagunçadas dando um ar ainda mais infantil as suas feições. Em seguida abriu a torneira, molhando as mãos e lavando o rosto. Nunca que alguém como Takashima se interessaria por ele. Nem mesmo alguém como Suzuki, que apesar de rebelde, tinha que admitir que era bonito e tinha um ótimo porte físico, mesmo que parecesse um delinqüente e com aquela faixa estranha cobrindo o nariz.

Abaixou mais a cabeça, curvando completamente o rosto, encostando a testa na bancada fria enquanto resmungava com si mesmo em um tom lamentoso. Estava tão absorto em se auto depreciar, vez ou outro praguejando também contra Suzuki por tê-lo feito comer aquela comida horrorosa, quem nem percebeu a porta do banheiro ser aberta.

Só notou que tinha mais alguém ali quando ouviu o barulho de teclas de celular sendo apertadas. Então virou o rosto, apoiando assim a bochecha na bancada da pia, o corpo ainda curvado e piscando os olhos diversas vezes ao ver quem era.

- Akira, seu namorado está aqui no banheiro do segundo ano – Kouyou falou, desligando o celular ao terminar, apoiado displicentemente na parede ao lado da porta.

Ele fitou Ruki durante alguns instantes, enquanto o menor sequer reagia ainda na mesma posição que antes; e sem dizer nada, o loiro mais alto se afastou da parede, virando-se de costas e saindo do banheiro, como se o pequeno nem existisse.

Ruki só teve tempo de se segurar com os braços na bancada, impedindo-se assim de cair, querendo morrer e pensando seriamente em se afogar na pia mesmo.

Alguma força misteriosa devia detestá-lo muito.

* * *

- Que história é esse de você dizer pro Takashima-sempai que eu sou seu namorado? – Ruki esbravejou contra o garoto da faixa, o rosto vermelho de raiva, se contendo pra não pular no pescoço dele e sufocá-lo.

- Eu estava tão preocupado, Taka-chan – mas Akira parecia não ter escutado o que o mais novo falara aos gritos, uma expressão de verdadeiro alívio em seu rosto. – Voltei pra sua sala com o chá e você tinha sumido! Minha sorte foi ter encontrado o Kou-chan. Ele é sempre tão prestativo e disse que ia procurar você também, então depois ele me ligou dizendo que...

- Você é idiota ou o quê? Por acaso ouviu o que eu disse? – Ruki o interrompeu, toda sua paciência indo embora, o medo que sentia de Suzuki esquecido.

Akira o fitou desolado, abrindo a boca para falar, mas sem saber o que dizer. Ele ainda trazia na mão a latinha de chá e Ruki percebendo o quanto tinha sido rude com o mais velho abaixou os olhos meio sem jeito.

- Eu não disse que éramos namorados ao Kou-chan. Eu só disse a ele que tinha pedido você em namoro... – Akira murmurou, parecendo meio perdido, fazendo Ruki começar a se sentir culpado.

Porque se Akira estava apaixonado, o pequeno sabia que a culpa era sua em ter aceitado a poção que Shou e Hiroto ofereceram. Além do mais devia ter tentado impedir o _sempai_ de tomar a poção ao invés de ficar parado sem a menor reação. Mas Takanori tinha uma dificuldade impressionante em reagir em situações inesperadas.

E contar a Suzuki sobre a poção estava fora de cogitação. O mais velho com toda certeza não acreditaria.

Ruki levantou os olhos para fitá-lo, meio exasperado com tudo aquilo e sem ter idéia de como lidar com a situação. Suspirou baixo, passando uma das mãos pela mechas claras meio nervoso e tentou falar em um tom ameno com Akira.

- _Ano_, sempai... desculpe. Eu não devia ter gritado com você.

- Hm, tudo bem... – Akira tentou sorrir e como se para mostrar que estava tudo bem entregou ao garoto o chá que tinha comprado. Então embrulhou seu _bento_ quase intocável, vendo que o horário do almoço tinha terminado e que precisava voltar para sua sala.

O mais novo agradeceu pelo chá e Suzuki se despediu, sorrindo meio sem jeito com toda aquela confusão que tinha causado.

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele saia da sala, Kai voltou com um enorme sorriso, puxando sua carteira para o lugar correto e entretido demais relembrando o almoço que havia tido com Nao, para perguntar ao amigo o que estava acontecendo.

E enquanto o professor entrava na sala para começar a aula, Ruki ouviu seu estômago roncar, lembrando-o de que estava morrendo de fome desde a terceira aula já que não tinha tido tempo de tomar café da manhã.

O pequeno olhou seu _bento_ ainda na mesa e o abriu, pensando em comer escondido do _sensei_, mas não havia mais absolutamente nada ali dentro. Akira havia comido todo o seu almoço.

- _Ótimo_... – murmurou com sarcasmo, revirando os olhos. – Ao menos me resta o chá.

E ao olhar o sabor na embalagem ele sentiu vontade de jogar a lata no meio da testa de Suzuki quando o encontrasse novamente.

Detestava chá branco.

* * *

Ruki terminou de juntar seu material, assim como Kai para irem ao encontro de Naoyuki que esperava do lado de fora da sala. Os três costumavam voltar juntos para casa, nos dias em que nem Kai, nem Nao tinham atividades no clube de música e nem no do jornal do colégio.

O pequeno não parava de resmungar o quanto estava faminto, recebendo olhares preocupados dos dois garotos por conta do seu mau-humor.

- Ele comeu toda a minha comida! Não deixou um grãozinho sequer de arroz. E ainda tentou me matar intoxicado com aquelas omeletes! – do nada ele tinha disparado a falar de Akira, sem notar que Kai nem parecia entender sobre o que exatamente ele estava reclamando.

- Tenho certeza que Suzuki-sempai não fez por mal – Nao se pronunciou em defesa ao mais velho.

- Você conhece ele, Nao-chan? – Kai, perguntou surpreso e o namorado assentiu.

- Ele faz parte do clube de kendo e é sempre muito educado com todo mundo.

- Mas ele parece um delinqüente punk rebelde!

- Você o está julgando pela aparência, Ruki – inquiriu com um tom suave, repetindo as mesmas palavras de Shou e negando com um aceno em sinal de repreensão. – Suzuki-sempai é um exemplo para o pessoal do kendo. Ele é muito disciplinado e concentrado no que faz, além de ter boas notas. Nunca o vi destratar ninguém, tenho certeza que ele teve as melhores intenções quando ofereceu o almoço a você.

Ruki parou para pensar no que Nao dissera. Talvez estivesse mesmo sendo radical em relação a Suzuki, sem se dar ao trabalho de tentar enxergá-lo de verdade. Sabia que o _sempai_ só estava agindo daquela forma com ele por conta da poção, mas mesmo assim ele não parecia ser uma má pessoa.

Além do mais Takashima era amigo dele e aquilo devia significar algo bom.

Mas foi só lembrar do seu amor platônico que ele voltou a resmungar e lamentar.

- Ele chama o Takashima-sempai de Kou-chan! Dá pra acreditar nisso? – Kai riu ao escutá-lo e Nao voltou a olhá-lo com preocupação. – Por que ele pode chamar o Takashima-sempai de Kou-chan e eu não?!

- Você nem tem coragem de se aproximar dele, Ru-chan. Como quer chegar a esse grau de intimidade? – Kai questionou, bagunçando os cabelos do pequeno carinhosamente. – E Suzuki-sempai parecia bem empenhado em agradar você hoje, ainda que não tenha sido bem sucedido.

O menor iria responder, mas perdeu o fio de pensamento com o que viu mais a frente.

Seu coração bateu acelerado de forma dolorosa, enquanto sua mente lhe dizia que aquilo não era real, que estava tendo um sonho ruim ou que seus olhos estavam lhe pregando uma peça.

Kai, notando que o amigo tinha parado de andar subitamente, acompanhou o olhar dele não demorando muito a compreender o que se passava com o outro ao ver a cena que se desenrolava.

Logo a frente, em uma das colunas ao canto no pátio do colégio, estava Takashima sendo prensado de maneira tórrida por um moreno que escondia o rosto na curva do pescoço dele, as mãos parecendo pressionar com força a cintura do loiro.

Kouyou tinha os olhos fechados, as mãos pressas frouxamente na camisa do homem que o prensava, a cabeça inclinada para o lado oposto em que se encontravam os lábios em seu pescoço, os próprios lábios comprimidos no que parecia ser uma tentativa de conter um gemido.

Takanori fechou os punhos, sentindo os olhos arderem, mas segurou o choro, dizendo a si mesmo que não iria fazer um papel ridículo como aquele. Mas sabia que não conseguiria conter as lágrimas por muito tempo. Kai pressionou seu ombro gentilmente, tentando guiá-lo para fora do colégio e fazendo com que desviasse os olhos da cena.

Os três estudantes nem notaram que próximo a eles mais ao canto estava Akira, vendo toda a cena com uma feição preocupada, hesitante em se aproximar deles.

E ao sair do colégio eles não trocaram mais nenhuma palavra, sabendo que o pequeno preferia ficar em silêncio ao invés de tocar no assunto. Mesmo assim Kai e Nao fizeram questão de deixá-lo em casa, avisando que passariam ali na manhã seguinte para irem juntos ao colégio.

Assim que chegou em casa, entrou, deixando os sapatos na porta, ouvindo a voz de sua mãe vindo da cozinha, de maneira vaga, enquanto subia as escadas.

- _Okaeri_, Taka-chan! Estou preparando omelete de queijo para o jantar. Tome banho e não demore a descer.

Mas mesmo que aquele fosse seu prato preferido e estivesse morrendo de fome, ele só queria saber de se trancar no quarto e dormir.

Entrou no banheiro, se despindo e tomando um banho demorado, fazendo tudo como se tivesse ligado o piloto automático, vestindo uma bermuda e uma camisa folgada quando terminou de se enxugar. Ao sair avisou a sua mãe que estava com dor de cabeça e que por isso não iria descer para o jantar, assentindo quando ela pediu para que deixasse a porta do quarto destrancada, pra ela poder entrar mais tarde e ver se estava melhor e levar algo para ele comer.

Ruki voltou a subir as escadas, indo em direção ao seu quarto e assim que chegou lá se jogou na cama, agarrando um travesseiro, os olhos fechados controlando a vontade de chorar, sem ligar para as lições de casa que precisava fazer.

Ele só queria esquecer que não tinha a única coisa que desejava. Que Kouyou sequer o notava e que o máximo que sabia sobre Ruki é que agora ele não passava do suposto namorado do seu melhor amigo. As imagens do loiro agarrado com outra pessoa indo e vindo em sua mente, dolorosamente.

E ainda tinha que lidar com Akira. Concluiu, sufocando com o travesseiro um grito frustrado. Prevendo o quão longa seriam essas semanas.

Talvez fosse a hora de deixar de sonhar e esquecer Takashima de uma vez. A idéia de tentar se relacionar com Suzuki para esquecer o outro nem parecia tão ruim assim a aquela altura, por mais que algo em sua consciência lhe avisasse o quanto era errado.

_Continua..._


	4. The Guy Without Feeling

**Capítulo 04: **The Guy Without Feeling

-

Kouyou apressou o passo, sabendo o quanto estava atrasado para a reunião do grêmio, mas não conseguia conter a vontade de ver aquele maldito moreno que vinha perturbando seus pensamentos nos últimos três meses.

Akira costumava dizer que Yuu era um idiota e que só estava usando-o. Kouyou concordava plenamente com o amigo, mas era completamente apaixonado por Yuu pra refrear a vontade de ficar algumas horas com ele, mesmo que aquilo prejudicasse seus compromissos.

Encostou-se em uma coluna ao canto do pátio que dava para a entrada do colégio, desviando os olhos para o visor do celular, lendo pela quinta vez a mensagem que havia recebido há alguns minutos atrás. Guardou o celular no bolso, cruzando os braços impacientemente, se perguntando por que simplesmente não ignorava o pedido de Shiroyama de encontrá-lo e ia logo de uma vez para a sala do grêmio?

Mas não demorou muito para que visse um carro preto sendo estacionado do outro lado da rua e logo em seguida saía Yuu, fechando a porta antes de atravessar a rua despreocupadamente.

Kouyou conteve um suspiro ao sentir um arrepio gostoso percorrer sua pele só com a visão perfeita que era Yuu. Akira não podia culpá-lo tanto assim por ser tão apaixonado pelo moreno. Quase podia se sentir derreter quando sua pele era tocada pelas mãos dele, fossem os toques suaves ou os mais intensos.

Mesmo assim ele se manteve com a expressão impassível, não dando idéia sobre o que pensava. E já tinha o típico olhar de indiferença dirigido ao moreno, quando este se aproximou, um sorriso malicioso adornado por um piercing negro em um dos cantos do lábio inferior.

- Que cara é essa, Kou-chan? Não me diga que ainda está chateado comigo? – Yuu perguntou há apenas dois passos de distância do mais novo.

- Eu preciso ir para o grêmio, então é melhor você me falar logo o porquê de ter pedido pra me encontrar aqui.

- Estava com saudades, Uruha – murmurou, quase encostando o corpo ao dele e o loiro não conteve o novo arrepio ao escutar o apelido que havia ganhado do moreno um pouco depois que se conheceram.

- Faz quase duas semanas que você não liga pra mim, Yuu. Esse tempo todo sem dar notícias, sem responder aos meus telefonemas, minhas mensagens. E agora você aparece dizendo que está com saudades...?

Shiroyama passou uma mão pelos cabelos e o mais novo já sabia que aquilo significava que ele estava sem paciência para questionamento.

- Eu estive muito ocupado com o trabalho... – respondeu como se aquilo fosse o suficiente para aplacar o mau-humor do estudante.

Uruha o olhou claramente frustrado com a resposta e sem dizer nada, se desencostou da coluna em que estava apoiado, com intenção de ir de uma vez para a sala do grêmio.

Mas antes mesmo que se afastasse, Yuu o puxou pelo pulso, fazendo com que ele batesse as costas com violência na coluna, o corpo do outro colado ao seu. Quando percebeu já estava com os lábios do moreno pressionados aos seus com força, a língua pedindo passagem, sendo prontamente atendido.

E ele se sentia um idiota por ceder daquela forma, por ao invés de afastar o moreno, suas mãos o puxarem para mais perto, abraçando-o e demonstrando com o ato o quanto tinha sentido falta dele aqueles dias.

Mas sabia que Yuu sequer percebia isso, que ele estava mais preocupado em beijá-lo de forma intensa, sem se preocupar com suas vontades, sem querer conversar ou aprofundar aquele relacionamento.

Kouyou tentou parar o beijo, afastando o mais velho pelos ombros e ao partir os lábios e abrir os olhos, o fitou de forma magoada, questionando-o mudamente o porquê de ser daquele jeito, de ser sempre deixado em segundo plano.

O moreno afastou a franja da testa do loiro, querendo amenizar o clima pesado e roçou os lábios carinhosamente no canto da boca dele, sabendo que o mais novo nunca resistia a aquele gesto.

Yuu adorava o perfume de Uruha, a pele macia dele, o olhar sempre tão distante e a sagacidade por trás de cada gesto. Mas ele só queria aproveitar alguns momentos com o estudante. Não era dado a relacionamentos sérios e tinha coisas mais importantes com o que se preocupar. Fosse o trabalho na empresa de publicidade do avô, a faculdade ou quando preferia simplesmente ficar trancafiado sozinho em seu apartamento.

Ele costumava dizer que não tinha nascido para conviver socialmente.

Talvez por isso gostasse tanto da companhia de Uruha. O loiro não falava muito, apreciava o silêncio até mais que Yuu e parecia também ter a mesma dificuldade em conviver com as pessoas.

Mas nas últimas semanas ele vinha exigindo mais atenção, querendo conversar mais, buscando algo que Yuu sabia que não poderia dar.

E se fosse um pouco mais sensato, teria simplesmente não aparecido mais, como tinha feito com os relacionamentos anteriores. Mas ele era quase viciado nos toques e carinhos de Kouyou. E talvez ter dito há alguns instante que estava com saudades fosse a coisa mais sincera que havia falado ao outro durante aqueles três meses.

- Uru-chan... – chamou, arrastando os lábios até o pescoço dele e encaixando-os ali. – Eu estou de folga o resto da tarde. Você não quer ir lá para o meu apartamento e...

- Eu já disse que tenho a reunião do grêmio estudantil, Yuu – o mais novo respondeu de forma firme, as mãos espalmadas no abdômen de Shiroyama pronto para afastá-lo de si.

Mas desistiu quando os lábios insistentes dele beijaram seu pescoço, podendo sentir o toque gelado do piercing. E era sempre assim. Ele acabava se rendendo a Yuu, esquecendo-se de suas obrigações, ignorando qualquer outra coisa ao seu redor quando o moreno estava por perto ou em seus pensamentos.

Ele teve a vaga consciência de suas mãos indo até a cintura do outro, puxando-o mais para perto ao ter a pele do pescoço sugada, o toque quente da língua do mais velho fazendo-o com que sua nuca arrepiasse.

Tentou falar que não podia ficar daquele jeito ali, que realmente precisava ir embora, mas perdeu qualquer linha de raciocínio quando sua pele foi mordida sem muita força, as mãos presas frouxamente na camisa de Yuu e os lábios sendo comprimidos para conter um gemido.

Ele nem havia notado os três garotos que se aproximavam, muito menos Akira que havia presenciado a cena quase do início.

- Yuu... – sussurrou, os olhos cerrados com força e o corpo completamente apoiado na coluna que enfeitava o pátio. – Pare...

E mesmo que houvesse pedido para ele parar, foi com surpresa que sentiu o mais velho se afastando, abrindo os olhos meio assustado. Mas compreendeu imediatamente o que tinha acontecido quando viu Akira segurando o ombro de Shiroyama e afastando-o, se colocando no meio e puxando o loiro pelo pulso.

- Kou, você não tinha que estar no grêmio desde o final da aula? – Akira perguntou, o tom de voz ameno contrastando com o olhar reprovador e ignorando solenemente o fato de Yuu estar ali também, atrás de si.

Yuu por sua vez, achou melhor não dizer nada, sabendo o quanto Akira podia ser temperamental quando se tratava de defender Uruha de _pessoas mal intencionadas_.

Kouyou assentiu para o amigo, abaixando os olhos, as bochechas coradas e deixou-se ser puxado por ele.

- Eu espero você – Yuu disse, antes que se afastasse, indicando que ficaria ali até o loiro sair do colégio.

E Uruha já sabia que se apressaria em terminar a reunião o mais rápido possível, só pra poder aproveitar o tempo que o moreno disponibilizava a ele naquele dia, mesmo que se sentisse um tolo por agir daquele modo.

* * *

Ruki levantou cedo, coçando os olhos e já praguejando em um mau-humor extremo. Havia ido dormir antes da hora do jantar, sem comer nada desde que chegou do colégio e estava morto de fome. Ainda por cima não tinha feito o dever de casa e com toda certeza levaria uma bronca do _sensei_ na frente de sua turma.

Preguiçosamente ele se levantou, jogando as cobertas de qualquer jeito antes de ir até o banheiro e tomar um banho rápido. Se arrumou sem muito cuidado, vestindo o uniforme do colégio e colocando as lentes de contato. Como nem tinha tocado na mochila desde que voltou para casa no dia anterior, seu material já estava pronto e ele só teve que descer e tomar o café da manhã com calma.

Se despediu dos pais e ficou sentado do lado de fora da casa esperando Kai e Nao chegarem. Não demorou muito para que os amigos aparecessem e o pequeno os cumprimentou sem muito animo, murmurando que não estava a fim de conversas, por isso percorreram todo o caminho até o colégio em silêncio.

E assim que chegaram, Ruki já ia correr para a sala de aula, evitando assim encontrar Suzuki, mas como tudo nunca acontecia como ele desejava, lá estava o _sempai_ na entrada do pátio, os braços cruzados, com a feição tão ou mais mal-humorada que Ruki.

Mas foi só ver o mais novo que ele sorriu, acenando com uma das mãos.

Takanori pensou em fingir que não tinha visto, mas mudou de idéia quando Suzuki levou a mão que acenava até a boca, bocejando, fazendo com que Ruki lembrasse de si mesmo e das varias vezes em que chegava cedo só para ver Takashima.

Se permitiu dar um fraco sorriso, uma sensação de familiaridade com a cena e disse aos amigos que fossem na frente que ele iria falar com Suzuki antes.

- _Ohayo_, Suzuki-sempai – cumprimentou, vendo o sorriso do mais velho se alargar.

- _Ohayo_, Taka-chan! Eu estava esperando você chegar – Akira já não tinha rastro de mau-humor em suas feições, apesar de claramente sonolento, o tom de voz alegre. – _Etto_... eu estive pensando e... – ele colocou as mãos no bolso da calça, abaixando um pouco o rosto, sem fitar o garoto a sua frente. – Você... É-é que eu... queria saber se você não quer ir ao cinema no domingo e...

Ruki conteve o riso diante da timidez do outro, o fato de estar sendo chamado para sair pela primeira vez acabando por passar despercebido. Ele nunca imaginaria que alguém como Suzuki seria tão tímido daquele jeito.

Já Akira tinha levantado os olhos, encarando o menor em expectativa, esperando uma resposta. E ao se dar conta disso o mais novo corou, só então percebendo que o estavam convidando para um encontro.

De imediato ele pensou em recusar, não complicar mais ainda a situação, mas não conseguiu dizer não ao encarar Akira nos olhos, tendo certeza que ele estava corado por debaixo da faixa no rosto.

Takanori melhor do que ninguém sabia o quanto era ruim ansiar por algo que nunca conseguiria e se Akira estava passando por tudo aquilo era por culpa da poção que bebera. Estava sendo tão egoísta em só ver o seu lado da história, lamentando o tempo inteiro por não ter um segundo sequer de atenção de Takashima e de ter que fugir de Suzuki, que sequer se preocupava em pensar no que se passava com Akira.

Então por que não assumir logo parte da responsabilidade em relação aos sentimentos de Akira que só durariam duas semanas?

- Ah... _s-sempai_... – murmurou, sorrindo meio tímido. – Acho que podemos ir ao cinema sim – respondeu falando tudo muito rápido, as bochechas queimando e desviando os olhos do mais alto.

Akira sorriu, inconscientemente se aproximando mais e afagando os cabelos dele carinhosamente, fazendo o mais novo encolher surpreso com o gesto.

- _Domo_, Taka-chan! Eu te encontro às duas da tarde em frente ao cinema do centro, pode ser?

- _Hai_! – assentiu sorrindo e sem dizer mais nada se afastou, deixando um Akira radiante de felicidade sozinho.

Mas quando já estava longe o suficiente desfez o sorriso, se perguntando se aquele era mesmo o certo.

Porque estava começando a achar que talvez o mais correto fosse contar a verdade ao _sempai_ antes que aquelas duas semanas fugissem por completo do seu controle.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

**N.A: **Mal teve _Reituki_, então vocês podem jogar jujubas em mim a vontade. Mas no próximo a coisa dá uma melhorada ^^

E quanto a AoixUruha, quando comecei a escrever a fic eu realmente ia colocar eles como um casal que aparecia com uma freqüência razoável nessa fic, mas depois desse capítulo eu tive idéia pra fazer uma side story só com eles. Então toda a história do relacionamento deles vai ficar praticamente só na outra fic. Mas eu não sei quando vou publicar porque ainda não terminei de escrever, o que não deve demorar muito já que provavelmente serão apenas quatro capítulos. Quando eu publicar eu aviso, tudo bem?

Obrigada por continuar comentando aqui Aislyn Matsumoto!


	5. Across the Line

**Capítulo 05: **Across the Line

-

- Então, você está mesmo apaixonado pelo pirralho?

- Ele não é pirralho, Kou-chan. Ele é só um ano mais novo do que a gente – Akira respondeu despreocupadamente, erguendo a camisa acima do abdômen para enxugar o rosto suado com ela.

Kouyou jogou uma garrafa de água na direção dele antes de se sentar em um dos bancos, limpando o suor do rosto e nuca com uma toalha.

- Ele parece um pirralho.

- Ele não parece um pirralho – o menor retrucou, sentando ao lado dele e abrindo a garrafa de água, dando um enorme gole antes de volta a falar. – Você que tem tara por homens mais velhos.

- Não tenho tara por homens mais velhos. Yuu é apenas cinco anos mais velho do que eu**¹** – disse, sem conter o tom indignado na voz.

Akira riu debochado, provocando o amigo.

- Apesar da cara de jovem ele parece um daqueles velhos tarados por colegiais.

- Reita! – o loiro ao seu lado o repreendeu, mas não conteve o riso que escapou dos lábios e tentou mudar de assunto. – Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

- Que pergunta?

- Se você está mesmo apaixonado pelo baixinho? – perguntou, desviando os olhos do amigo e voltando a atenção para o time de futebol que ainda treinava no campo.

- Não tem como não estar apaixonado pelo, Taka-chan. Ele é perfeito!

- Isso não faz muito sentido. Você mal o conhece. Talvez você esteja sendo precipitado e...

- Como se você pudesse falar alguma coisa – Akira disse com rispidez. – Você que fica aí se enganando com aquela tal de Shiroyama, que te usa como se fosse um objeto.

Uruha virou o rosto para fitar o amigo novamente, surpreso, os olhos expressando mágoa. Mas Akira não viu, seus olhos presos no jogo que se passava no campo mesmo que não estivesse realmente prestando atenção.

- E você sempre fica com esse jeito indiferente, com esse ar de superior. Não é de se admirar que o canalha do Yuu não dê muita atenção a você. Aposto que você nem se dá ao trabalho de mostrar que gosta dele.

Kouyou deu de ombros como se não quisesse dar muita importância ao que o amigo estava dizendo, mas estava claramente magoado com o que escutara. Ele sabia que até certo ponto Akira estava certo, mas ele era sempre carinhoso com Yuu quando o moreno permitia.

Akira percebendo o silêncio do amigo e estranhando o fato dele não ter retrucado, virou o rosto para encará-lo e se arrependeu do que disse assim que viu a expressão sentida do loiro mais novo.

- Kou... desculpa... – pediu, se aproximando mais de Uruha. – Eu falei besteira. Mas é que eu não entendo como você pode ficar tão conformado com essa situação com Shiroyama. Você merece alguém bem melhor e eu me revolto com a forma como ele te trata.

O mais alto, o fitou sorrindo e negando com um aceno.

- Eu sei que eu mereço – respondeu, ainda sorrindo, sabendo que Akira só estava preocupado com ele. – Mas eu não quero ninguém que não seja ele. Então eu vou tentar aproveitar até o dia que ele enjoar de mim e me chutar.

Akira bufou irritado com todo aquele conformismo e Kouyou sem querer tocar mais no assunto achou melhor mudar o foco da conversa.

- Então, você vai sair com o baixinho no domingo?

- Takanori, Kou-chan. O nome dele é Takanori – respondeu, sorrindo, esquecendo-se subitamente do assunto anterior. – Matsumoto pra você.

Kouyou riu, levantando ao ver o técnico do time chamá-lo para voltar ao jogo.

- _Taka-chan_... – brincou, repetindo o que tinha escutado o amigo dizer na biblioteca e antes que Akira o xingasse voltou para o campo, deixando o outro loiro no banco, rindo da provocação.

* * *

Ruki juntou seu material espalhado na mesa da biblioteca e arrumou a mochila pronto para voltar pra casa. Kai e Nao a essa hora já deviam ter terminado as atividades de clube de jornalismo e talvez tivesse sorte em encontrá-los a tempo e voltar com eles para casa.

Foi até o balcão devolver a bibliotecária um dos livros que tinha pegado para auxiliar nos estudos e logo em seguida saiu, rumando para o andar de cima onde ficava a sala do clube de jornalismo.

Mas ao chegar lá encontrou a sala completamente vazia e arrumada, indicando que todos já tinha ido embora há um tempo.

Desceu as escadas apressado, quem sabe não encontrava os amigos ainda do lado de fora? Mas ao passar pelo corredor do térreo antes de chegar ao armário para trocar os sapatos acabou se deparando com Akira mais a frente.

Suzuki, como sempre, assim que viu o pequeno, sorriu se aproximando sem hesitação. Takanori parou de andar, observando o garoto mais velho se aproximar, os cabelos úmidos e sem estarem espetados para cima como era de costume, as mochilas nas costas, o uniforme como sempre desleixado e a inseparável faixa cobrindo o nariz.

Ruki franziu a testa ao se dar conta de que nunca tinha visto o _sempai_ sem aquela faixa, que infelizmente não deixava ver o rosto dele por completo. O menor mordeu o lábio ao perceber sua linha de pensamento e desviou os olhos não conseguindo se impedir de corar.

- Voltando pra casa, Taka-chan? – Akira perguntou, ao chegar perto e o mais novo assentiu só então o encarando ainda meio perturbado com a aproximação dele.

- _Hai_... – murmurou e recomeçou a andar, seguindo para os armários, sendo acompanhado pelo loiro.

- Você participa de algum clube?

- Hm, não... eu estava na biblioteca estudando – Ruki tirou os sapatos e Akira fez o mesmo indo até o seu armário que ficava do outro lado. – E você, _sempai_?

- Ah, eu estava jogando futebol – calçou os sapatos, deixando-os do colégio ali no armário e andou até o outro garoto, observando-o trocar o par de calçado desajeitadamente.

- Deve ser cansativo, não? – o menor terminou de calçar seus sapatos e ergueu o corpo, fazendo uma careta, resmungando. – Eu não gosto nem das aulas de educação física...

Akira riu, encostando-se na parede de modo displicente enquanto seus olhos estavam presos no rosto do garoto, que ajeitava a mochila nas costas.

- Não é cansativo quando se gosta. O Kou-chan mesmo adora jogar futebol e ainda está lá no campo com mais alguns garotos treinando por conta própria.

Ruki abaixou o rosto ao ouvir o nome do outro garoto, lembrando-se da cena do dia anterior. Ele tinha tentado de todas as formas desde que acordara não pensar naquilo e até que tinha sido bem sucedido, mas agora ele não podia deixar de repassar toda a cena em sua mente, o quanto Takashima parecia entregue nos braços daquele moreno apenas com um beijo no pescoço.

O loiro ao seu lado, notando que ele tinha ficado calado e pensativo, voltou a falar em um tom descontraído, querendo entretê-lo.

- Posso ter acompanhar até em casa? Você não mora muito longe daqui, não é?

O pequeno o olhou meio surpreso, mas assentiu e sem trocar mais nenhuma palavra os dois começaram a andar, Akira ao lado de Takanori, acompanhando a caminhada lenta dele.

Takanori continuava pensativo, imaginando como seria aquele momento se tivesse dado a poção a Takashima. Se estaria ao lado dele agora, voltando junto para casa, conversando e tendo a atenção que sempre sonhara receber dele.

Mas ele tinha que admitir que não era tão ruim estar ao lado de Suzuki. Mesmo que estivessem em silêncio ele se sentia bem na companhia do garoto da faixa. Ele até podia sentir o cheiro fresco vindo de Akira de quem tinha acabado de sair do banho e quase inconscientemente se aproximou mais, os braços de ambos roçando vez ou outra.

- _Ano_... _sempai_... – começou, meio inseguro por estar tentando puxar assunto com o outro. – _Sempai_ também faz parte do clube de kendo, não é?

- Faço... E do clube de fotografia também. Eu também estive no clube de química no começo do ano, mas só entrei porque Kouyou ficou no meu pé, insistindo. Saí logo na segunda semana então acho que não conta muito.

- Você e o Takashima-sempai são muito amigos, não é? Estão quase sempre juntos.

Akira virou o rosto para fitá-lo ao ouvir a pergunta, as feições sérias pela primeira vez desde que encontrara o mais novo.

- Somos amigos de infância. Ele mora na casa ao lado da minha e sempre estudamos nos mesmos colégios – respondeu, desviando os olhos, não gostando muito de ver o garoto perguntar sobre Kouyou.

- Ele é sempre tão sério, quase nunca anda com alguém há não ser o _sempai_ – Ruki abaixou a cabeça e colocou as mãos nos bolsos, retorcendo as nervosamente sem nem perceber.

- Que tipo de filme gosta de assistir, Taka-chan? – não conteve a mudança brusca de assunto, sem querer continuar falando sobre Kouyou. – Vou dar uma olhada hoje nos filmes que estão em cartaz pra gente poder assistir no domingo.

- Hm, pode escolher, Akira-sempai. Pra mim qualquer filme está bom – sorriu e ao ver que tinham chegado em frente a sua casa, se despediu. – Até amanhã, _sempai_!

Só então o mais velho percebeu que já haviam chegado na casa do pequeno e não conseguiu esconder o desanimo com isso.

- Até amanhã... – respondeu, sorrindo de leve e se virando para ir embora, mas virou subitamente ao lembrar de algo quando Ruki já estava abrindo o portão. – Taka-chan, não faça seu almoço amanhã. Eu levo pra você – disse, animado sem notar que o outro havia arregalado os olhos horrorizado.

E antes que Ruki pudesse dizer alguma coisa ele já tinha se virado e recomeçado a andar, deixando o mais novo em frente ao portão, em choque com as perspectiva de ter que comer novamente algo preparado por Suzuki.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

**¹ **Alterei a diferença de idade entre o Uruha e o Aoi.


	6. Sweet as Possible

**Capítulo 06****: **Sweet as Possible

-

Ruki matinha os olhos no painel do relógio digital, vendo as horas passarem, deitado na cama. Ele ainda precisaria se arrumar se não quisesse chegar atrasado ao encontro com Suzuki, mas a sensação incomoda em seu estômago, que se revirava em ansiedade, não o dava ânimo para que levantasse.

Perguntava-se se aquilo não seria uma possível sensação de culpa em aceitar sair com alguém de quem não gostava. Pois sabia que o outro só estava agindo daquele jeito com ele por conta de uma poção do amor estúpida.

Ao mesmo tempo em que não podia negar que estava gostando de ter aquela atenção tão especial direcionada a ele, de ser bajulado e de ter alguém que parecia sempre preocupado consigo. Aquilo tudo ainda era muito novo para o pequeno, que por conta da insegurança não conseguia se aproximar das pessoas. Além do mais ainda não sabia muito bem como lidar com a atenção que recebia de Suzuki.

Levantou, suspirando baixo, a perspectiva de que teria um encontro pela primeira vez deixando-o ainda mais nervoso, a já enorme pedra de gelo que se instalara em seu estômago, parecendo ficar ainda maior.

Aquela seria uma longa tarde...

* * *

Reita retorcia os dedos das mãos em um gesto nervoso, a ansiedade tomando conta de si enquanto esperava Takanori chegar. O mais novo já estava dez minutos atrasado e aquilo estava deixando-o uma pilha de nervos.

Mas não se surpreenderia tanto assim se ele não aparecesse. Ele sabia que o garoto não nutria sentimento algum por ele e que, provavelmente, só tinha aceitado sair em sua companhia porque não sabia como dizer não.

O loiro respirou fundo, com um quê de frustração no gesto, e tentou se acalmar. Seus olhos buscavam com aflição algum vislumbre de Takanori em meio a varias pessoas aglomeradas na frente do cinema, mas nem sinal do garoto tímido.

Até que sentiu a barra da sua camisa ser puxada de leve, e quando olhou para o lado era o pequeno que a puxara, chamando sua atenção e sorrindo timidamente.

- _Gomen_, Suzuki-sempai. Cheguei atrasado... – murmurou, abaixando a cabeça e sem poder ver o sorriso radiante que Akira dera ao vê-lo ali.

- Tudo bem, _chibi_, acabei de chegar – Takanori levantou os olhos para fitá-lo, piscando-o algumas vezes.

- _Chibi_? - e não conteve a careta, fazendo com que Akira risse divertido o deixando-o vermelho, mas dessa vez não era por timidez.

O loiro mais alto tentou controlar o riso ao notar que tinha irritado o outro, mas era difícil não ter nenhuma reação ao ver _Taka_ com o rostinho emburrado daquele jeito, parecendo ainda mais adorável.

Afagou suavemente os cabelos dele e colocou uma mão em seu ombro empurrando-o com delicadeza para a bilheteria do cinema. Ele ainda ouviu Ruki resmungar algo sobre ser chamado de _chibi_, mas já não parecia verdadeiramente irritado.

O menor, por sua vez, esqueceu o motivo das queixas assim que entraram na fila para comprar os ingressos. A mão de Suzuki ainda estava em seu ombro e ele olhou de relance para o mais velho ao se dar conta do fato. Sentiu as bochechas arderem e rapidamente abaixou a cabeça.

E ao lembrar que ficaria sentado ao lado do outro em uma sala escura enquanto passava o filme, sentiu a sensação - já tão conhecida - de frio na barriga, se amaldiçoando ao perceber que aquilo não tinha nada a ver com nervosismo.

* * *

Saíram da sessão conversando animadamente a respeito do filme. Ou melhor, Reita conversava animadamente sobre o filme. Takanori apenas ouvia ou fingia ouvir já que mal tinha prestado atenção ao que se passava na enorme tela de cinema enquanto divagava em seus próprios pensamentos.

Estava confuso. Muito confuso mesmo.

Enquanto o filme passava se pegou apreciando o perfume almiscarado que vinha do loiro ao seu lado, ou pensando o quanto àquela faixa no nariz que o _sempai_ usava o deixava intrigado e curioso em saber o motivo do incomum acessório. E ao contrário de antes, em que achava aquilo que o outro usava sobre o rosto de um extremo mau gosto e um claro sinal de rebeldia infundada, agora sua mente havia mudado os adjetivos para _sexy_ e _misterioso_.

E céus! Ele tinha pensado na palavra _sexy_?! Nem com Takashima ele costumava usar aquele adjetivo por achá-lo muito...

- ...E aquela cena foi a coisa mais mentirosa que eu já vi na minha vida, mas, cara, foi incrível! – Ruki virou o rosto para fitar o _sempai_ que não parava de falar, ainda impressionado com o filme.

Reparou no sorriso e no jeito com que ele gesticulava ao falar e só parou com a minuciosa observação ao perceber que ele havia se calado, com as mãos nos bolsos e o olhando de forma curiosa.

Desviou os olhos no mesmo instante em que notou ter sido pego e ouviu a risada baixa, divertida, vir do mais alto. Seus braços roçando vez ou outra enquanto andavam.

- Estou falando demais, não é? – Akira perguntou, ainda sorrindo ao notar o leve tom corado que se apoderava das bochechas do garoto ao seu lado.

- Hm... n-não, Suzuki-sempai, eu só não sou muito de falar – murmurou, a voz quase não saindo, dificultando que o outro escutasse.

- Me chame de Reita, Taka-chan – pediu, só então desviando os olhos.

- Reita? – arqueou uma sobrancelha, voltando a erguer o rosto e já esquecido da sua timidez.

- Uhum... – sorriu. – Então, aonde quer ir agora?

- Eu posso escolher?! – perguntou, surpreso e sorrindo largamente ao ver Akira assentir em concordância. – Tem uma doceria aqui do lado, sabe?

- Doceria? – viu o mais novo sorrir ao balançar a cabeça e segurar seu pulso arrastando-o em um gesto atipicamente espontâneo, então decidiu omitir o fato de que não gostava muito de doces.

Não faria mal não mencionar nada a respeito disso levando em conta a animação dele.

E até se viu comendo uma pequena fatia de bolo de chocolate com muito recheio e cobertura, já que o pequeno havia sugerido assim que sentaram em uma das mesas da pequena e aconchegante doceria.

Ruki saboreava do mesmo bolo - a única diferença era que sua fatia era quase o dobro da de Reita - parecendo mais animado. Qualquer pensamento anterior sobre o que se passava a cada vez que olhava para o mais velho sendo deixado de lado.

Seja lá o que fosse ele iria parar para pensar no assunto depois, quando estivesse sozinho e podendo organizar seus pensamentos do jeito certo. E até já começava a achar que talvez estivesse dando importância demais para algo que não devia passar de uma atração física.

Afinal ele estava convencido de que o que sentia por Kouyou não podia ser aplacado tão rápido e de forma tão inesperada.

Akira, por sua vez, o observava com atenção enquanto o menor comia, uma vez ou outra pegando uma garfada do bolo extremamente doce. Estava ciente que o pequeno parecia mais distraído do que o normal, como se estivesse quase o tempo inteiro pensando ou se questionando sobre algo internamente.

Aquilo o estava deixando intrigado e até mesmo um pouco chateado. Ele vinha se esforçando para ter a atenção do garoto mais novo durante toda aquela semana, mas nada daquilo parecia ser o suficiente para que Takanori se desse conta do quanto era apaixonado por ele.

E aquilo ia frustrando-o continuamente.

- Não está bom, _sempai_? – ouviu a voz baixa do garoto a sua frente e sorriu em um gesto automático, negando com a cabeça.

- Está uma delicia – respondeu e, para dar ênfase ao que dizia, pegou mais uma garfada levando até a boca, só então percebendo que o outro já havia terminado de comer. – Você quer mais?

Ruki negou com um aceno suave, desviando os olhos para observar o movimento do local, enquanto esperava Reita terminar. Suas mãos estavam em cima da mesa, retorcendo os dedos um nos outros, em um gesto nervoso, sem saber o que dizer ou fazer.

O loiro da faixa se mantinha praticamente em silêncio desde que chegaram ali e aquilo já o estava deixando com a sensação de que tinha cometido alguma gafe.

Quase suspirou com alívio ao ver que o outro tinha terminado de comer, esperando assim que aquele silêncio constrangedor se dissipasse.

Mas mesmo após acabar com o pedaço de bolo, Akira ainda se manteve em silêncio. Agora era ele quem parecia perdido em pensamentos. A paciência não era uma das virtudes do pequeno, e em um ímpeto meio tímido e ao mesmo tempo impaciente, murmurou:

- _Ano_... podemos ir?

- Hm? _Hai_ – respondeu, um pouco sem jeito e levantando-se, a conta já paga. Algo lhe dizendo internamente que todos os seus planos para _'encontro perfeito e dos sonhos'_ tinham falhado miseravelmente.

Ruki fez o mesmo e os dois saíram lado a lado do estabelecimento, o sol já fraco e começando a se por. Em um entendimento mudo, seguiram o caminho em direção a casa do menor e Ruki não pôde deixar de notar que o outro parecia inquieto e desconfortável com algo.

- Algum problema? – perguntou, fitando-o como uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Akira o olhou em resposta com as mãos nos bolsos e parando de andar, fazendo com que Takanori repetisse o gesto. Ele vinha sendo paciente durante todos aqueles dias, esperando que o garoto mais novo se acostumasse com a idéia de que alguém gostasse dele e aceitasse seus sentimentos.

Mas o menor parecia focado apenas em dedicar o que sentia à Kouyou e sua indiferença. E assim como Ruki, Reita também não era lá muito paciente. Já estava cansado de esperar que o pequeno reagisse como ele desejava.

E mandando as favas qualquer cautela e cuidado, ele aproximou seu corpo, roçando no do mais novo que ergueu o rosto, expressando clara confusão com aquela atitude repentina.

Akira, aproveitando do tempo que o outro levava para compreender o que iria acontecer, inclinou o rosto para baixo ao mesmo tempo em que retirava as mãos do bolso e envolvia a cintura de Takanori com seus braços.

O corpo do pequeno reagiu, instintivamente, muito mais rápido que sua razão, ainda tentando processar os acontecimentos. Semicerrou as pálpebras de forma lenta, assimilando muito vagamente a respiração do _sempai_ colidindo contra a sua antes de ter os lábios pressionados de maneira firme pelos de Akira.

E ao finalmente se dar conta do que acontecia, abriu os olhos, arregalando-os, deixando de pender os braços ao lado para erguê-los no intuito de afastar o garoto que o beijava.

Espalmou as mãos no peito dele ao mesmo tempo em que Akira encaixava o lábio inferior entre os seus e apertava os braços ao seu redor com mais força. Mas ao sentir a maciez dos lábios do loiro contra os seus, desistiu de afastá-lo, voltando a cerrar os olhos por completo. Alguma coisa dentro de si começava a aquecer de forma acolhedora. Seus braços circularam o pescoço de Akira, que ao perceber que estava sendo correspondido, aprofundou o beijo pedindo passagem com a língua.

Mas o novo toque pareceu despertar algo no pequeno que voltou a espalmar as mãos no peito dele, afastando-o e arregalando os olhos em choque.

Ruki piscou os olhos algumas vezes, meio confuso, ainda sendo envolvido pelos braços de Akira. Aquilo parecia tão errado, era como se estivesse traindo a si mesmo e se aproveitando de alguém que não sabia o que estava fazendo. Mas em contrapartida os braços firmes do outro o envolviam tão _gostosamente _que era impossível não achar o gesto perfeito e confortável de um modo que não conseguia explicar.

E esse foi o gatilho para deixar qualquer receio ou culpa temporariamente de lado. Seus olhos alcançaram os lábios tentadores a sua frente, entreabertos de forma convidativa.

Quem se importava que só tinha mais uma semana com ele?

Esquecendo-se momentaneamente desse fato, o mais novo voltou a colar os lábios, quase avidamente, sendo prontamente correspondido pelo o garoto mais velho.

Se ele pudesse prolongar aquela sensação desconhecida e agradável por mais alguns minutos já seria o suficiente.

Pela primeira vez, Ruki agradeceu internamente por Akira ter tomado a poção no lugar de Kouyou.

Porque aquele beijo, ainda que fosse o seu primeiro e não tivesse nenhum padrão com o que pudesse comparar, era perfeitamente doce.

E Takanori adorava doces.

_Continua..._


	7. Fall in Love

**Capítulo**** 07:** Fall in Love

-

Takanori afastou-se em choque. Seus lábios estavam vermelhos, entreabertos e sua respiração um pouco descompassada, enquanto seus olhos piscavam diversas vezes fitando incrédulos os de Akira.

Então ele abriu mais a boca em uma exclamação muda e negou suavemente com a cabeça, em claro sinal de confusão, desviando os olhos do _sempai_; aparentemente sem perceber que seus braços ainda circulavam o pescoço dele.

Já akira tentava conter o sorriso que queria se formar em seus lábios, ainda não acreditando que não só tinha conseguido beijar Takanori, mas como também o segundo beijo tinha sido iniciativa do garoto mais novo.

Ele voltou a se aproximar, aproveitando que o outro ainda digeria o que tinha acontecido. Roçou os lábios no canto de sua boca, sabendo que talvez estivesse arriscando demais em querer um terceiro beijo, mas não era como se ele conseguisse se refrear aquela altura.

E como era de se esperar, Takanori pareceu sair do seu estado de choque com o novo contato, afastando-se bruscamente, os olhos arregalados.

- E-eu... e-eu acho melhor voltar pra casa – disse atropelando as palavras antes de se virar de costas e começar a caminhar rapidamente.

- Espera, Taka, eu vou com você – Akira o seguiu, torcendo para não ter estragado tudo, mas parou de andar quando o outro se virou bruscamente.

- Não! Olha, eu posso ir sozinho – disse impacientemente, entretanto, ao perceber o tom que usara, tentou contornar a situação. – Desculpe, _sempai_, mas eu... eu...

- Eu entendo – murmurou, dando alguns passos para trás, ainda olhando o menor. – Eu não devia ter feito isso, Taka. Desculpe. Eu só... eu só não consegui _não_ ter beijar, digamos assim – completou meio sem jeito.

Ruki riu baixo, ainda desconcertado com o que havia acontecido. Achou graça no que o outro tinha falado, mesmo que aquilo fizesse com que suas bochechas queimassem ainda mais.

- Amanhã a gente se vê – disse antes de se virar novamente e recomeçar a andar, dessa vez sem tanta pressa.

Akira permaneceu parado, vendo-o se afastar. Ainda que tivesse certeza de que estragara tudo, não conseguia conter o sorriso bobo que insistia em adornar seus lábios.

* * *

Kai lançou um olhar preocupado pela enésima vez para Ruki, que estava sentado ao seu lado, mais distraído que de costume. Parecia incomodado com algo muito importante e o moreno era esperto o suficiente para deduzir que aquilo talvez tivesse a ver com Suzuki-sempai.

Ele vinha estranhando toda aquela história de, subitamente, o loiro da faixa se apaixonar por Ruki. E estranhava ainda mais o fato de Nao sempre parecer incomodado em tocar no assunto, além de ter dito que não deveriam se meter naquilo.

Mas ele não ia seguir o conselho do namorado, levando em conta que o seu amigo parecia quase aflito com aquela situação.

Discretamente, fazendo todo o possível para não ser visto pelo professor, cutucou a cintura de Ruki. O menor sobressaltou-se um pouco assustado, mas logo voltou ao normal ao ver que era apenas Kai o chamando.

Lançou um olhar irritado para o moreno e suavizou a expressão ao perceber que a testa do outro estava franzida em sinal de preocupação.

- Está acontecendo alguma coisa, Ruki? – perguntou baixo, desviando os olhos para ficar atento ao professor e garantir que ele não os pegaria conversando.

- Hm, não... Por quê? – Takanori inclinou-se um pouco para o lado, querendo escutar melhor o amigo e saber a razão da pergunta.

- Você parece perturbado com algo. Tem a ver com Suzuki-sempai, não é? – achou melhor ir direito ao ponto e confirmou que estava certo quando o menor se empertigou na cadeira sem responder a sua última pergunta. – Olha, se ele estiver fazendo algo...

- Não é nada disso, Kai... – interrompeu, não querendo tocar em qualquer assunto que envolvesse Suzuki. O que ele vinha tentando fazer desde que acordara era não pensar em Akira Mas claro que não estava se saindo muito bem sucedido. – Só que já está perto da hora do almoço e ele sempre aparece com algo e eu já disse a você que ele cozinha muito mal, é apenas isso.

Kai acenou levemente, fingindo acreditar nele. Mesmo assim iria averiguar o que estava acontecendo realmente. Está certo que ele já tinha escutado Ruki reclamar inúmeras vezes sobre o almoço que Akira vinha preparando para ele, na semana que se passara... Mas ele sabia que aquilo não era razão suficiente para deixar o menor tão pensativo e agindo como se tivesse alguma culpa por Akira estar apaixonado por ele. O que, claro, não fazia o menor sentido.

Afinal Takanori nunca dera a mínima para Suzuki e isso o levava à conclusão de que o pequeno não era nem um pouco responsável pela paixão que o outro, muito de repente, desenvolvera.

Enquanto Kai desistia momentaneamente do assunto e voltava sua atenção à matéria, Ruki estava, mais uma vez, tentando tirar Akira de seus pensamentos. Sabia que deveria se concentrar, como o bom aluno que era, na aula.

O problema era que aquela já era uma batalha perdida há muito tempo.

A cena do beijo ficava passando na sua mente diversas vezes como se ele tivesse apertado o botão do _repeat _em seu cérebro. E em resposta ao fato de estar relembrando aquilo continuamente, a sua já tão conhecida (e por que não dizer amiga?) pedra de gelo havia se instalado, confortavelmente, mais uma vez no seu estômago. E chegava a ser engraçado concluir que, diferentemente das outras vezes, a sensação era até agradável.

Takanori abaixou a cabeça, apoiando-a nos braços ao perceber sua linha de raciocínio. Definitivamente, a razão daquela sensação de frio na barriga parecer boa significava o quanto ele estava ferrado e indo por um caminho possivelmente sem volta.

O que ele menos queria agora era se apaixonar por Suzuki. Isso seria uma tremenda estupidez.

Claro que ele até cogitaria a possibilidade de ser algo perfeito, já que Akira gostava dele. E sentir algo recíproco por alguém deveria ser muito melhor do que o sentimento unilateral que nutria por Takashima.

A única coisa que tornava a situação uma verdadeira idiotice de sua parte em se apaixonar pelo garoto da faixa, era lembrar que Akira não o correspondia verdadeiramente. Ele estava sob efeito de uma poção, efeito esse que só duraria durante aquela semana.

Então o que parecia mais sensato para o pequeno era não se apaixonar pelo loiro. Ele queria continuar gostando de Kouyou, quase se forçava a isso naquele memento. Porque ele sabia lidar com aquela paixão platônica em que nunca tinha recebido um olhar sequer do outro. Mas ele não saberia lidar consigo ao estar apaixonado por Akira e vê-lo deixando de gostar dele quando o efeito da poção do amor passasse.

O sinal que indicava que a aula tinha chegado ao fim tocou e ele apenas se deu ao trabalho de virar o rosto para o lado, desanimado, vendo Kai guardar seu material apressadamente. Provavelmente ele iria para a sala de Nao, já que costumava preparar o almoço do namorado. _Assim como Akira prepara o seu_, sussurrou uma voz divertida em sua mente.

Isso foi o suficiente para fazê-lo voltar a lembrar que ele já devia estar chegando com o _bento_ que sempre preparava. Endireitou-se na cadeira e seus olhos ficaram fixos na porta esperando o momento em que o _sempai_ entraria por ela. Nem sequer notou que Kai já tinha ido embora. E a última coisa que ele queria saber era o que aquela ansiedade em ver o outro poderia significar.

Não demorou muito para que Akira surgisse, não tão sorridente como costumava aparecer por ali, e entrasse na sala. Nem ao menos olhou diretamente para Takanori, mantinha a cabeça meio abaixada e andava em passos lentos.

Então, ao invés de puxar alguma cadeira para perto de onde Ruki sentava, como sempre fazia, se postou a frente do mais novo antes de começar a falar.

- Er... eu estava pensando, Taka-chan, e o que você acha de ao invés de comermos aqui na sua sala, irmos um pouco lá pra fora? – perguntou ainda sem olhá-lo e Ruki deduziu que talvez isso fosse pelo ocorrido no dia anterior.

- Tudo bem, _sempai_ – respondeu, levantando-se, as intrépidas borboletas começando a dançar no seu estômago.

Caminharam em silêncio pelo corredor e aquilo já estava incomodando o mais novo. Akira não parava de falar quando estava ao lado dele e aquele jeito calado era atípico vindo dele.

Quando chegaram ao jardim do colégio, o loiro da faixa o guiou até uma das árvores e Ruki sentou apoiando as costas no tronco, enquanto Akira sentava de frente para ele e entregava o _bento_ embrulhado com cuidado.

Ruki a desembrulhou lentamente, atrasando o momento em que teria que começar a comer, questionando-se internamente se não morreria intoxicado na próxima poção de comida que levasse a boca. E todo aquele silêncio já estava começando a irritá-lo.

- Olha, a respeito de ontem – começou a falar, deixando de abrir o _bento_ e fitando Suzuki, que pela primeira vez naquele dia o encarou. – Vamos esquecer, está bem? Você não precisa ficar desse jeito...

- Eu não quero esquecer – Akira disse, sem esconder que estava chateado com o que tinha escutado. – Não fale como se desse para esquecer simplesmente assim. Você gostou tanto quanto eu, só não quer admitir isso.

Ruki abriu a boca para retrucar, mas se viu sem palavras. Estava no mínimo em choque com o que tinha escutado. Porque uma coisa era ele admitir secretamente para si que tinha adorado aquele beijo, outra, completamente diferente, era ouvir isso de Akira, que parecia certo do que falava.

- E eu não sei por que você reluta tanto em deixar isso acontecer. O que há de errado? – ele olhou Takanori diretamente, ansiando por uma resposta, já cansado de todo aquela resistência vinda do menor.

Ruki negou com um aceno, deixando o_ bento_ de lado, sem saber como se explicar. Ele não podia dizer que não iria arriscar algo sabendo que em poucos dias Akira provavelmente nem olharia mais para ele.

- Só... só não está certo – murmurou, abaixando o rosto, sem conseguir encarar o garoto a sua frente.

- O que não está certo? – Akira perguntou impacientemente e irritado pelo o outro não fitá-lo mais. Pra ele tudo estava perfeitamente certo, com exceção do fato de Takanori estar em negação em relação ao que sentia.

- Não era pra isso estar acontecendo, _sempai_. Não era pra você gostar de mim – disse mesmo sabendo que Akira não entenderia por que estava falando aquilo.

- Por que não era para eu gostar de você, Takanori? – perguntou em um tom mais suave, tentando se acalmar.

Ruki hesitou durante longos segundos em responder, mas ao erguer um pouco o rosto e ver a forma carinhosa com que era olhado pelo garoto da faixa, ele já sabia o quanto estava perdido. Desejou ter sempre aquele olhar vindo de Akira, mesmo sabendo que só o receberia pelos próximos sete dias.

- Porque você não escolheu isso – disse, a voz saindo ainda mais baixa. Mesmo assim Akira ouviu e não pode deixar de sorrir de forma suave, sentando ainda mais perto do mais novo.

- Eu acho que ninguém escolhe de verdade. Só acontece – murmurou, erguendo uma das mãos e alcançando o rosto de Takanori, onde roçou os dedos levemente.

Ruki o fitou ao negar com um aceno, mas deixou que o mais alto se aproximasse ainda mais, o rosto ficando a centímetros do seu, fazendo com que desistisse de contra argumentar. Não quando sentia aquele perfume suave vindo de Akira e a respiração dele colidindo contra a sua.

Deixou que Suzuki acabasse com a pouca distância, quase se debruçando sobre o seu corpo e o prensando contra a árvore. Circulou com os braços os ombros largos do loiro, adorando a sensação de ter o corpo dele tão próximo ao seu. Então entreabriu os lábios, em um pedido mudo para que o beijo fosse aprofundado, sendo prontamente atendido pelo loiro.

E naquele momento ele decidiu que aproveitaria aqueles dias com o outro, sem se importar com as conseqüências que aquilo traria unicamente para ele. Não quando já sabia que estava completamente envolvido por Akira.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

_

**N.A**: Obrigada pelas reviews, meninas ^^


	8. The Land of Confusion

**Capítulo 08: **The Land of Confusion

-

Takanori nunca imaginou que podia existir uma sensação tão boa por estar perto daquele jeito de uma pessoa. Não era nem de longe a mesma coisa em relação à Kouyou. Gostar de alguém e receber o mesmo em retorno era muito melhor.

Akira estava com a cabeça encostada em seu peito, contando alguma coisa sobre os garotos que treinavam kendo com ele, enquanto mantinha uma mão entrelaçada com a do mais novo. E se alguém chegasse para Ruki descrevendo aquela cena na semana passada ele jamais acreditaria.

Tinha decidido aproveitar aqueles poucos dias sem se preocupar ou tentar pensar no que aconteceria quando tudo terminasse. Certo que às vezes ele não conseguia refrear aquela vozinha, irritante, que o lembrava que estava se aproveitando da situação. E seu estômago sempre se revirava incomodamente toda vez que avistava Shou e Hiroto com seus sorrisos brilhantes.

Fez uma careta ao lembrar-se da maldita - e ao mesmo tempo abençoada – poção, acabando por se remexer incomodado. Akira inclinou a cabeça para trás podendo assim fitar o pequeno, que parecia perdido em pensamentos.

Ruki nem devia estar escutando, mas isso não o incomodava. Sabia que falava demais e desnecessariamente, mas ele sempre se sentia a vontade quando estava junto do garoto mais novo e não conseguia parar de falar, fosse por nervosismo ou por qualquer outra coisa.

Desde a rápida conversa do dia anterior Ruki não parecia mais tão relutante. Eles até tinham ido à sorveteria depois da aula. Mas apesar disso não tinha tido coragem de pedi-lo em namoro novamente, ainda mais levando em conta que o mais novo, em alguns momentos, parecia desconfortável com a atual situação. Acabou decidindo esperar mais alguns dias, então, para tentar novamente.

- Algum problema, pequeno? – perguntou, chamando a atenção dele e não pôde deixar de sorrir quando Ruki voltou os olhos para seu rosto, o fitando meio confuso.

- Hm... não – murmurou, passando os braços ao redor da cintura de Reita e deixando-o se acomodar melhor entre suas pernas, não se irritando pela primeira vez com a forma que fora chamado.

Mas é claro que havia vários e vários problemas passando pela sua cabeça, a começar pela sensação de que estava se aproveitando de Akira. E obviamente ele não iria mencionar nenhum deles ao garoto mais velho.

Além de tudo era muito estranho, estar ali com ele, brincando com as mechas espetadas do cabelo do mais velho quando os dois só tinham trocado alguns beijos. Ainda assim, mesmo que achasse um pouco estranho, isso não significava que fosse menos agradável.

Na verdade ele não tinha reclamado nem um pouco quando Akira, muito folgadamente, tinha se acomodado daquele jeito contra seu corpo, mesmo que um leve rubor tivesse tomado conta de sua face.

- Você não vai comer? – o garoto da faixa perguntou, apontando os _bentos_ embrulhados ao lado, que trouxera como de costume.

Ruki fez uma genuína careta, afundando adoravelmente o rosto nas mechas de cabelo de Akira, como se aquilo o fizesse escapar de ter que comer o almoço que o outro preparou novamente. No entanto respondeu com a voz abafada, tentando parecer o mais contente possível, não querendo desagradar o mais velho.

- Quando você sair de cima de mim, _sempai _– murmurou, mantendo o braço ao redor da cintura do outro, torcendo secretamente para que ele não saísse dali.

Mas Akira se afastou, virando-se antes de sentar ao lado dele, entregando o _bento_ e pegando o seu.

- Eu já disse pra não me chamar de _sempai_, Taka. Isso soa muito formal - reclamou ao encostar-se no tronco da árvore, deslizando um pouco o corpo até seu ombro tocar o do mais novo.

- Está bem, _Aki-chan_ – seu tom saiu divertido e travesso, como se experimentasse o apelido, enquanto desembrulhava o almoço e pegava os hashis.

Akira riu baixo ao escutá-lo e virou o rosto, roçando os lábios na bochecha dele antes de beijar o local. Ele ainda não entendia o porquê de Takanori mexer tanto com ele e deixá-lo assim se sentindo mais apaixonado a cada dia. E agora era melhor ainda, quando o mais novo parecia tão mais receptivo em aceitar o que sentia.

Ruki começou a comer e logo na primeira porção estranhou algo. Aquilo estava bom demais pra ser algo feito por Akira. Não chegava a ser tão gostoso quanto a comida preparada por sua mãe ou os lanches que Kai trazia vez ou outra para ele, mas era muito melhor do que os almoços que andara comendo nos últimos dias.

Ele virou o rosto para fitar Akira com um sorriso esperto e uma sobrancelha arqueada, perguntando ao terminar de mastigar.

- Foi você mesmo que preparou isso, Aki-chan? – e já sabia a resposta quando Akira desviou os olhos e parou de sorrir, claramente sendo pego em uma pequena travessura.

- Na verdade eu pedi ajuda ao Kou-chan – respondeu, voltando a fitar o garoto ao seu lado.

Ruki franziu a testa ao ouvir aquilo e esperou que viesse alguma sensação distinta por saber que estava comendo algo preparado por Takashima, mas ao invés disso se viu respondendo calmamente e de forma verdadeira demais até para seus próprios ouvidos.

- Eu acho que prefiro a sua comida.

Se fosse alguns dias atrás ele teria ficado eufórico por estar comendo algo feito por Kouyou, mas agora ele se sentia estranhamente incomodado, a sensação de culpa e de que estava enganando Akira se fazendo presente.

- Então eu posso continuar cozinhando pra você sempre? – Akira perguntou, tirando Ruki de seus pensamentos e fazendo-o voltar a olhá-lo com atenção.

- _Hai _– murmurou, voltando a comer, sabendo que na verdade aquele _sempre_ só significava mais quatro dias de almoço.

E ele nunca imaginou que lamentaria por saber que restavam poucos almoços preparados por Akira.

* * *

Kouyou chutou com força uma das portas do banheiro, sem se preocupar se aquilo machucaria seu pé. Ele estava se sentindo completamente frustrado e irritado consigo mesmo. Yuu era um idiota e ele era um idiota ainda maior por ter se deixado seduzir pelo moreno.

Afastou-se um pouco, encostando-se à bancada, sem se preocupar se alguém entraria e veria seu estado nem um pouco apresentável. Queria mais que todos fossem pro inferno e o deixassem em paz, principalmente Yuu que não parava de mandar mensagens ou ligar pedindo para se encontrarem novamente.

Seu celular jazia espatifado perto da porta de saída, assim ele não teria mais que resistir a vontade de atender as ligações ou ficar ligando e desligando o aparelho para ver se tinha novas chamadas vindas de Shiroyama.

Virou-se, deparando-se com sua imagem no espelho, a face completamente vermelha de raiva, algumas mechas loiras fora do lugar e a camisa um pouco desarrumada devido às inúmeras vezes em que chutara a porta de uma das cabines do banheiro.

Precisava se acalmar, respirar fundo antes que as lágrimas não derramadas se fizessem presentes. Yuu não merecia que ninguém chorasse por ele e Kouyou era orgulhoso demais para derramar uma lágrima sequer por quem quer que o machucasse. Mas ele não agüentava mais todo aquele peso de tentar guardar as mágoas e engolir o choro a cada nova decepção vinda do mais velho.

Ele se perguntava como alguém podia ser tão imaturo e desprendido como Yuu. E como ele, sempre sensato, havia se apaixonado por alguém tão estúpido.

Era angustiante saber que tinha se entregado a um relacionamento, que tinha abaixado suas defesas pra no final ver que nada daquilo tinha válido a pena. Que não passava de uma conquista para o mais velho, talvez como um pouco mais de caprichos atendidos do que as anteriores, mas ainda assim nada mais do que uma conquista.

Lavou o rosto, o choro ainda preso na garganta, dando a sensação que tinha um enorme bolo o sufocando. Então ajeitou sua camisa, se recompondo, assim como as mechas de cabelo e por último enxugou o rosto com o papel toalha.

Ainda precisava aparecer no treino de futebol, mas iria pedir para ser dispensado aquele dia. Seu pé doía a ponto de latejar.

E assim que saiu do banheiro, todas as suas frustrações e raiva já estavam bem guardadas, expressando o rosto impassível de sempre.

Não demorou muito para que chegasse ao local do treino e mais adiante viu Reita já vestido com o uniforme do time, conversando com outros garotos. Mas ao invés de ir até o melhor amigo como fazia sempre, caminhou em direção ao treinador em um canto da quadra e explicou que havia machucado o pé.

O treinador não hesitou em dispensá-lo, mesmo que Kouyou fosse um dos seus melhores jogadores. Ele sabia que o garoto não inventaria nenhuma mentira para escapar do treino e sugeriu que ele fosse à enfermaria para garantir que ficasse bom logo.

Takashima mentiu, dizendo que faria isso, mas na verdade só queria voltar logo para casa, sabendo que resolveria o problema do seu pé com um pouco de gelo e pomada, além de alguns xingamentos contra si mesmo por ser estúpido e ficar chutando uma porta idiota.

Nem reparou que Akira o tinha visto e o seguia com um olhar preocupado.

E se sentiu extremamente cansado ao chegar ao pátio e avistar, perto da entrada, Yuu fumando um cigarro, aparentemente, nervoso com algo.

Não estava com a menor paciência para discussões. Até pensou em dar meia volta, como deveria ter feito na primeira vez em que foi abordado pelo moreno, torcendo para que o outro desistisse de esperar. Mas Yuu já o tinha visto.

Shiroyama largou o cigarro e começou a se aproximar, passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos. Kouyou se perguntou se tinha mesmo que passar por tudo isso, ainda mais naquele momento em que só queria ficar sozinho.

Quando Yuu ficou a poucos centímetros de distância, sorriu meio vacilante, passando a mão novamente pelo cabelo, e Kouyou sabia que aquilo era sinal do quanto o outro estava nervoso e inquieto com algo.

- Uruha... – chamou. As palavras que tinha ensaiado para dizer ficando perdidas em sua mente, mas sabia que nada do que dissesse lhe seriam de alguma serventia.

E era quase irônico ver que durante todo aquele tempo ele tinha feito de tudo para afastar Kouyou. Mas agora que tinha conseguido, se viu ali na frente do outro, prestes a pedir desculpas e tentar reatar o que na verdade nunca tinha existido.

Estava tão perdido, vendo que não conseguiria se expressar que a única coisa que achou que pudesse fazer para consertar o estrago que havia feito, era se aproximar do loiro e tentar demonstrar a ele o que sentia da única forma que conhecia.

Uruha chegou a pensar em dar dois passos para trás, com a intenção de manter a distância quando viu Yuu se aproximando ainda mais. Mas seu corpo sempre demorava a responder aos seus comandos quando estava perto do mais velho. E isso foi o suficiente para que Yuu colasse seus lábios em um beijo quase sôfrego, a mão na nuca do loiro, impedindo-o que se afastasse.

Não que fosse necessário aquele altura. Kouyou não tinha a menor intenção de se afastar quando sentiu os lábios macios e já tão conhecidos pressionados contra o seu de forma violenta. Suas mãos, familiarizadas demais com aquele ato, enroscaram-se na camisa dele antes de correrem até as costas do moreno e pressionar os dígitos por cima do tecido.

Ele só queria entender como Yuu conseguia ser tão cruel assim. Porque ele era carinhoso e até mesmo o enchia de mimos, escutando-o nas poucas vezes em que falava sem parar e sempre o deixando tão vulnerável com os mais simples e inocentes dos toques.

Então depois ele agia como se o que tivessem fosse algo casual e sem importância, como se sua presença o desagradasse, fazendo-o acreditar que os carinhos anteriores eram pequenas mentiras, com a intenção de levá-lo logo para a cama sempre que desejasse.

Yuu fazia com que ele se apaixonasse a cada momento, mas fazia também com que se desapaixonasse logo em seguida. E toda aquela contradição estava acabando com sua sanidade.

E era por isso que se sentia tão idiota por acabar cedendo quando o outro vinha com aquele olhar de perdido, fingindo que precisava dele e o beijava calando todas as suas mágoas e reclamações.

* * *

Ruki saiu da biblioteca apressadamente. Tinha dito a Akira que o veria treinar essa tarde, mas havia cochilado em cima do livro enquanto tentava estudar e o treino já devia ter começado aquela altura.

Quando chegou ao campo de futebol, meio esbaforido e praguejando contra a mochila pesada, deu de cara com Akira que parecia estar saindo do campo mesmo com o treino tendo acabado de começar.

O loiro da faixa sorriu ao ver o menor e logo tratou de pegar a mochila dele e colocá-la em cima da arquibancada, mas Takanori reparou que ele parecia preocupado com algo apesar do sorriso.

- Cheguei atrasado? Desculpa, Aki... Eu acabei dormindo...

- Não, tudo bem – Akira o interrompeu sem olhá-lo, seus orbes tentando ver algo mais adiante. – Taka, parece que o Kouyou se machucou e foi dispensado do treino. Você pode esperar aqui enquanto eu vejo se está tudo bem com ele?

- Posso... – respondeu, assentindo igualmente preocupado por saber que Takashima estava machucado.

O mais velho voltou a andar, se afastando do campo, sendo seguido pelos olhos de Ruki que se segurava para não ir atrás. E bem, Takanori nunca foi muito obediente...

Ao chegar ao pátio de saída, Akira não se surpreendeu ao ver Yuu beijando seu melhor amigo. Afinal todos os problemas de Kouyou nos últimos três meses tinham a ver com Shiroyama.

Ele já ia voltar para o treino achando que Kouyou devia ter inventado aquela história simplesmente para se encontrar com Yuu. Mas desistiu ao ver o mais novo se afastar do outro parecendo com raiva de algo e o olhar ainda mais magoado do quê o que costumava aparecer quando brigava com Yuu.

- Uru, não faz isso – Yuu pediu tentando se aproximar novamente, mas sendo impedido pelo olhar que Uruha direcionava a ele.

Akira já cansado daquela situação repetitiva - em que Yuu fazia algo para magoar Kouyou e depois aparecia pedindo desculpas - se aproximou, chegando ao lado do amigo, sua mão envolvendo o pulso dele pronto para arrastá-lo para longe dali, ele querendo ou não.

E ao perceber que Kouyou sequer relutava, os olhos marejados e as feições rubras, constatou que dessa vez Yuu devia ter ido longe demais no que havia feito.

Reita sabia que sempre estaria ali para juntar os pedaços do amigo quando este fosse estilhaçado por Yuu. Mas ele já estava cansado de tudo aquilo. Faltava muito pouco para que partisse pra cima do moreno e arrebentasse a cara dele até se dar por satisfeito.

- Não se aproxime mais dele, Shiroyama – disse de modo ríspido e raivoso antes de arrastar o amigo para longe dali.

Yuu pensou em impedi-lo, dizer que Akira não tinha nada a ver com aquilo e que Kouyou não precisava ser salvo como uma garotinha indefesa. Mas ele não ignorava o quanto fazia mal a Uruha e que talvez fosse melhor mesmo se manter longe do mais novo.

Ele já tinha consciência do que sentia. E a certeza só veio ainda mais forte ao perceber que estava disposto abrir mão de Kouyou se aquilo fosse o melhor para o mais novo.

Porque ele sabia que continuaria machucando-o, apenas para achar que tinha controle dos próprios sentimentos.

_Continua..._

_

* * *

  
_

**N.A:** Pra quem ficou confuso com o tempo, vou tentar explicar aqui. Tudo começou em uma segunda feira de aula, e eu li em algum lugar (que não lembro) que as aulas na maioria dos colégios japoneses vai de segunda a sábado. Domingo teve o encontro deles e o primeiro beijo. Segunda foi o capítulo anterior e esse de agora se passa na terça. Por isso que Ruki diz que só tem mais quatro almoços com Akira, porque ele está se referindo ao que vem de quarta a sábado. Mas o efeito da poção só acaba na segunda seguinte. Então ele tem mais cinco dias, seis se for contar com a terça-feira desse capítulo.

Consegui explicar direitinho? ._.' Qualquer coisa é só me perguntar ^^

E já postei a side story (Love Egoist).

Obrigada pelas reviews!


	9. I Just Want You Around

**Capítulo 09****: **I Just Want You Around

-

Ruki estava inquieto, sentado na arquibancada, os olhos voltados na direção em que Akira tinha ido atrás de Takashima. Não estava mais agüentando ficar ali, esperando-o voltar. Além do mais, aquela vozinha em sua cabeça pertencente a sua curiosidade, não estava ajudando muito.

Sem se agüentar mais, levantou e foi atrás do outro, querendo muito saber o que tinha acontecido. Mas não precisou ir muito adiante. Assim que saiu da área do campo de futebol, pôde ver Akira encostado na parede do vestiário, sendo abraçado por Takashima. E a cena lhe causou uma sensação incômoda e atípica.

Kouyou mantinha o rosto escondido no pescoço do melhor amigo e seu corpo balançava em leves espasmos, enquanto Akira parecia confortá-lo, afagando seus cabelos. E o único pensamento que passava na cabeça de Ruki era, _'seja lá como ele se machucou, não precisava estar assim com Akira._'

Então o loiro da faixa desviou os olhos na direção em que o menor se encontrava e o fitou, fazendo sinal para que esperasse ali, sem reparar na feição fechada e nada satisfeita no rosto dele. Ruki não estava nem um pouco disposto a obedecer e, sem pensar muito, voltou para a quadra com as feições ainda fechadas, deixando o outro estudante sem entender aquela reação.

Takashima notando a inquietude dele, afastou-se um pouco, o fitando com os olhos molhados, piscando diversas vezes em uma tentativa de afastar as lágrimas. Ele havia finalmente posto toda a sua mágoa para fora assim que tinha sido abraçado por Reita. E mesmo que ainda sentisse aquela sensação desagradável - de quem vai remoendo algo aos poucos - pelos menos o fato de ter chorado tinha livrado-o daquele nó enorme na garganta.

Virou o rosto na direção que o amigo olhava a tempo de vislumbrar a silhueta baixinha e os cabelos loiros. _Ótimo_, além de tudo, tinha estragado seja lá o que Reita tinha com Matsumoto e as malditas lágrimas não paravam de cair. Fungou baixo, quase infantilmente, chamando para si a atenção do loiro que voltou a olhá-lo de forma carinhosa.

- Acho melhor você ir atrás dele – murmurou, com a voz embargada, saindo dos braços de Akira e começando a enxugar as lágrimas para ver se o choro cessava.

- Depois eu falo com ele – Akira afagou as mechas loiras do melhor amigo, ainda tentando confortá-lo. – Ele vai entender. O que o idiota do Shiroyama fez dessa vez?

Kouyou negou com um aceno, contendo o choro e deixando claro que não estava disposto a falar sobre aquilo no momento.

- Eu já estou bem, Kira. E você devia mesmo ir atrás dele. Eu vou pra casa – secou os últimos vestígios de lágrimas enquanto voltava a falar, o tom de voz mais controlado. – Yuu já deve ter ido embora a essa altura, então não tem problema.

- Eu passo mais tarde lá, está bem?

Assentiu, rindo baixo pela preocupação do amigo e se achando um estúpido por ter chorado daquele jeito.

- Traga um pote de sorvete enorme quando vier – pediu se afastando e foi a vez de Akira sorrir concordando, mas ainda o olhando apreensivo.

Acompanhou o amigo com o olhar, deixando de sorrir ao mesmo tempo em que um suspiro cansado escapava dos seus lábios, só voltando para o campo de futebol quando já não podia mais ver Kouyou. Quando chegou perto das arquibancadas Ruki já estava com a mochila nas costas, pronto para ir embora.

Aproximou-se dele, tocando seu ombro, acabando por receber um olhar nem um pouco contente do pequeno.

- Você não vai assistir o treino?

- Por que deveria? – Ruki retrucou de modo ríspido, se arrependendo logo em seguida do próprio tom por não saber exatamente o motivo de estar agindo daquele jeito. Nem por isso suavizou a expressão e tão pouco o tom com que voltara a falar. – Eu ainda tenho que estudar e não tenho tempo pra isso.

Akira arregalou os olhos, ficando ainda mais confuso quando o garoto saiu. Já ia segui-lo, mas foi impedido pela voz alta e grosa do treinador chamando-o.

- Akira! O que pensa que está fazendo? – o homem rugiu, se aproximando dele e apontando para o campo. – O treino já começou e eu não liberei você.

- Desculpe,_ sensei_ – resmungou, indo em direção ao campo, mas ouvindo o homem gritar novamente.

- Pro banco, Suzuki. Você fica na reserva hoje, observando os outros jogarem.

Akira xingou baixinho o homem, seguindo para o banco. Se não ia jogar mesmo, por que tinha que ficar ali quando podia ir atrás do _seu_ _chibi_?

* * *

Não era preciso mencionar o quanto Takanori acordou de mau humor no dia seguinte, mas acabou por suavizá-lo um mísero _décimo_ ao ver Akira parado na entrada do pátio do colégio, bocejando e esperando-o chegar mais uma vez.

O pequeno até daria um ínfimo sorriso se estivesse um pouco menos chateado e se a cena de Kouyou com o rosto no pescoço do loiro não estivesse passando repetidas vezes em sua mente.

Ele já sabia o que aquele sentimento incômodo que estava sentindo queria dizer e aquilo só o mostrava o quão estaria ferrado no final daquela história.

Akira se adiantou até ele ao avistá-lo. Parecia sonolento enquanto ajeitava a faixa no nariz, afetando o mais novo de tal forma que o fazia sentir um solavanco, não tão desagradável assim em seu estômago. E ele detestava constatar o quanto estava suscetível ao loiro mais alto.

- Taka, o que deu em você ontem? – Akira perguntou, a voz ainda rouca como se aquela fosse a sua primeira frase desde que acordara.

Ruki se fez de desentendido, dando de ombros e recomeçando a andar, o arrepio já tão familiar o acometendo ao sentir o perfume suave que vinha do loiro ao seu lado.

- Eu já disse, eu precisei voltar pra casa e estudar – respondeu, sem virar o rosto para fitar o garoto mais velho.

- Não foi nada disso – Akira disse, quase rindo por conta do jeito emburrado que o outro tentava a todo custo esconder. – Você me viu com o Kou-chan e ficou assim.

- Você estava abraçado com ele – acusou, já não disfarçando seu descontentamento. – De um modo muito... muito... De um modo nem um pouco próprio para apenas amigos.

Akira arqueou a sobrancelha, entrando com o menor no colégio e o seguindo, mesmo que ele estive indo para o prédio do segundo ano.

- Você está com ciúmes? – indagou levemente divertido.

Ruki o encarou ultrajado. E parou de andar ao compreender as palavras do estudante mais velho.

- Eu não teria ciúmes de você – respondeu, com tanta certeza que Akira desfez o sorriso imediatamente.

Segundos depois o menor se deu conta do que tinha falado e mordeu o lábio inferior, como se assim fosse possível fazer com que as palavras voltassem para sua boca e não fossem escutadas pelo outro.

- Então foi do Kouyou que você sentiu ciúmes? – e a pergunta era mais uma afirmação.

Ruki abriu e fechou a boca procurando as palavras certas. Ele já tinha certeza que não sentia nada por Takashima. Ainda mais por perceber que o que incomodou mais na cena era o fato do _sempai_ estar com o rosto grudado no pescoço que o menor acreditava pertencer a si, ao menos naqueles próximos dias.

Mas era tão difícil vocalizar que sentia algo por Akira quando sabia que os sentimentos do outro não passavam de uma ilusão temporária. Devia simplesmente contar a ele sobra a poção, explicar que aquele súbito arroubo de paixão era uma mentira. Mas quem iria acreditar em uma história como aquela?

- N-não é isso, Aki... Por que eu sentiria ciúmes de Takashima-sempai? Eu nem falo direito com ele...

- Você é apaixonado por ele! – Akira acusou, cansado de ignorar aquilo, acabando por se exaltar. – Sempre olhando para ele, sempre esperando ele chegar aqui no colégio.

Foi a vez de Ruki arregalar os olhos, quase em choque com o que escutara, as palavras ecoando em sua cabeça.

- C-como você...?

- Todo mundo sabe! Ele sabe! Até a semana passada você só tinha olhos para ele, como queria que ninguém percebesse?! – Akira passou a mão nervosamente pelos cabelos espetados, desfazendo um pouco o penteado. – Quando você vai esquecê-lo e parar de dizer para si mesmo que gosta dele, quando na verdade você já não sente mais nada por ele?

Ruki entreabriu os lábios mais uma vez para falar, mas se conteve.

E aquela era uma péssima hora para Takashima aparecer no corredor. O mais novo desviou os olhos para o loiro que acabara de chegar e em seguida voltou os olhos para Akira, as bochechas vermelhas e comprimindo os lábios.

Então todo aquele tempo tinha feito um papel ridículo, e todos, inclusive Takashima, sabiam da paixão que nutria por ele?

Completamente envergonhado e sem saber como reagir, virou-se de costas, sumindo apressadamente pelos corredores, tentando a todo custo não correr e se esconder no primeiro lugar que encontrasse.

- Taka, espera – Akira pediu se dando conta do que havia falado, mas sem coragem de ir atrás do mais novo.

- Cara, você pegou pesado – Kouyou murmurou, só então sendo notado por Akira que ainda olhava por onde Ruki tinha sumido. - Achei que ele fosse desmanchar aqui mesmo.

- Ah, droga! – praguejou, ajeitando a faixa no nariz em um gesto nervoso e virando-se para olhar Kouyou como se pedisse ajuda.

- Não foi tão mal assim. Não tinha ninguém aqui no corredor além de mim.

- O que já é terrível o suficiente – Akira resmungou, recebendo um olhar solidário do amigo antes de ambos irem para a sala.

* * *

Ruki tinha se trancado no banheiro, tentando se acalmar e se controlar, o que demorou bastante. Por isso acabou chegando um pouco atrasado na primeira aula, pedindo desculpas ao _sensei_ e dizendo que não tinha se sentido bem.

Ele esperou pelo término das aulas no primeiro período sem conseguir se concentrar, apenas digerindo o fato de Takashima saber que tinha sido apaixonado por ele até pouco tempo atrás. Se pudesse desejaria se esconder por tempo indeterminado, sabendo que só assim não correria o risco de se encontrar com o outro.

Assim como queria se esconder de Akira fosse por vergonha ou receio. Por isso estava nesse momento no telhado do prédio do colégio, sozinho e pensando seriamente na possibilidade de se mudar para ali porque só assim resolveria todos os seus problemas.

Mas ele sabia o quanto o pensamento era idiota.

Ao menos por hoje ele podia escapar do almoço feito por Akira. Não que aquilo o deixasse realmente feliz àquela altura.

Só queria que as coisas dessem certo uma única vez. Que não tivesse aquela poção no meio da sua vida e que Akira tivesse se apaixonado por ele pelo que era, assim como tinha se apaixonado pelo jeito sempre atencioso e carinhoso com que o loiro da faixa o tratava.

E saber que todo aquele sentimento vindo do outro não era verdadeiro, o machucava. Mesmo assim ele não podia negar que gostava da sensação de estar perto de Akira.

Suspirou pesadamente, trazendo os joelhos para perto do peito e encostando a cabeça neles. Ao mesmo tempo, a porta que dava para o telhado abriu e Akira surgia por ela, sorrindo aliviado ao ver o menor ali.

- Até que enfim achei você – ele se aproximou como se nada tivesse acontecido de manhã, mas quando sentou ao lado do menor que sequer o fitava, suspirou, deixando os _bentos_ de lado e levando uma mão à nuca como se pensasse. – Desculpe por mais cedo, Taka.

Takanori negou com um aceno, levantando o rosto e fitando-o.

- Você só disse a verdade – murmurou. – Eu... eu só fiquei meio assim por saber que todo mundo sabia... Mas eu não gosto mais do Takashima-sempai mesmo, então decidi não pensar nisso.

- Eu exagerei quando disse que todo mundo sabia... Eu e ele sabíamos, porque bom... sinceramente, você não é lá muito discreto. - Ruki riu, meio triste, acenando em concordância. – Você não gosta mais dele, mesmo? – perguntou ainda em dúvida e o menor virou o rosto novamente para olhá-lo diretamente, assentindo.

Akira manteve os olhos cativos ao dele como se buscasse a verdade, algo batendo tão forte em seu peito, que ele até podia dizer que conseguia ouvir as batidas não muito ritmadas.

- E de quem você gosta? – perguntou, a garganta seca, ansiando pela resposta do mais novo, o rosto próximo ao dele.

Ruki mordeu o lábio inferior contendo as palavras que tinha tanta dificuldade em vocalizar, seus dedos formigando, desejando tocar Akira de alguma forma.

E seguindo seus instintos, deixou exteriorizar o que sentia da forma que considerava mais prática e eficiente. Aproximando ainda mais o rosto até seus lábios roçarem aos de Akira, sem tirar os olhos dos dele, vendo o exato momento em que o mais velho cerrou as pálpebras.

- De você, Aki – sussurrou, se surpreendo com o fato das palavras terem escapado, segundos antes de pressionar seus lábios contra os do outro estudante carinhosamente.

E então ele sabia que não tinha mais volta.

_Continua..._


	10. Forget me Not

**Capítulo 10: **Forget me Not

-

Takanori suspirou sem conter a tristeza, assim que terminou de se arrumar para ir ao colégio. Aquele era o último dia que tinha com Akira.

Havia acordado mais cedo do que o normal e avisado a Kai para não passar em sua casa , inventando a desculpa de que queria chegar bem cedo ao colégio para pegar um livro na biblioteca e terminar um trabalho extra que o _sensei_ havia passado.

Saiu de casa apressadamente, sem tomar café da manhã devido a ansiedade em chegar o mais rápido que conseguisse ao colégio, prevendo que infelizmente naquele dia os minutos correriam mais rápido do que desejava.

Mas não adiantava mais pensar naquilo. Ele tinha decidido que ia aproveitar suas últimas horas com Akira do melhor modo possível.

Por isso tinha planejado chegar cedo e esperá-lo, talvez como uma retribuição pelo outro estar sempre esperando-o durante aqueles dias na entrada do colégio. Ou então por saber que não conseguiria ficar quieto até que visse Akira e pudesse abraçá-lo, enterrando seu rosto no peito largo do mais velho.

Sentou-se na parte mais baixa do muro que circulava o pátio de entrada, balançando os pés desanimadamente, acabando por deixar se aplacar pela tristeza mais uma vez. E por conseqüência, os planos que havia feito para aquele dia começaram a ficar confusos demais em sua cabeça.

Mas qualquer tristeza ou desânimo pareceu esvair assim que seus olhos avistaram o garoto da faixa, que vinha como sempre, bocejando.

Akira ainda não tinha visto o pequeno por estar sonolento demais e lembrando-se dos lençóis da sua cama quente e confortável. Por que mesmo ele vinha acordando cedo todos aqueles dias e praticamente madrugando no colégio?

Só precisou olhar para Takanori, recebendo como resposta o sorriso radiante do pequeno, sendo direcionado unicamente para si. E qualquer resquício de sono foi deixado de lado durante breves instantes, apenas o tempo suficiente de chegar até o outro e abraçá-lo mesmo que ele ainda estivesse sentado sobre o muro.

Quando os braços de menor envolveram suas costas, Akira deixou que sua cabeça tombasse manhosamente no ombro dele e fechou os olhos se aconchegando, anotando mentalmente que aquilo era muito melhor do que os lençóis de sua cama.

E era até inusitado ver que aquela cumplicidade tinha despertado em tão pouco tempo, que tinha conseguido a afeição do pequeno e que junto com isso vinha todo o carinho dele e abraços tão gostosos como aquele.

- Aki-chan... – virou um pouco o rosto ao ser chamado, entreabrindo as pálpebras de forma preguiçosa. Então sorriu quando foi puxado mais contra o corpo do outro, encaixando-se entre as pernas dele. – Vamos matar aula hoje?

Akira levantou o rosto para fitá-lo, arqueando uma sobrancelha ao mesmo tempo em que seus lábios formavam um sorriso ao ver Ruki o olhando meio apreensivo e com cara de quem estava fazendo algo _muito_ errado.

- Matar aula, pequeno?

- Hm, é... – Ruki desviou os olhos, suas mãos brincando com o tecido da camisa de Reita, tentando conter o ínfimo sorriso travesso que teimava em querer se formar. – Podemos... podemos passar o dia... n-namorando – murmurou tão baixo a última parte que o outro quase não conseguira ouvir.

Mas quando compreendeu o que ele dissera, riu baixo, escondendo seu rosto no pescoço do menor e deixando um beijo no local.

- Aonde você quer ir? Eu só preciso estar de volta para o treino de kendo no final da tarde.

- Pensei em ficarmos um pouco no parque... Depois podíamos ir tomar sorvete... fazer essas coisas que... – parou de falar, sentindo as bochechas queimarem.

- Fazer essas coisas que namorados fazem? – Akira perguntou com resquícios de riso na voz, afundando os dígitos nas mechas claras do mais novo.

- E-eu sei que não somos namorados nem nada, mas...

- Ei, quem disse que não somos namorados? – afastou o rosto novamente, olhando-o divertido e Ruki mais uma vez desviou os olhos. – Você quer um pedido oficial?

- Hm, não! – apressou-se em responder, fitando-o, mas já foi logo disparando quando viu Akira franzir a testa e seus olhos parecerem tristes durante alguns instantes. – Quer dizer, q-quero, mas... hm... é que...

Reita conteve o riso, suavizando a expressão e sem que o menor esperasse, o puxou para descer do muro, entrelaçando em seguida os dedos aos dele e puxando-o para que andasse ao seu lado.

- Eu peço você em namoro na sorveteria – murmurou e Ruki riu baixo, sussurrando um _'baka'_ ao se aproximar mais dele, soltando a mão para poder abraçá-lo de lado.

O maior passou uma dos braços pelos ombros do mais novo e os dois continuaram andando enquanto conversavam, não dando a mínima para o fluxo de estudantes que seguiam em direção ao caminho oposto.

* * *

- _Nee_, Aki... – Ruki chamou, olhando para os dedos entrelaçadas dos dois, sem notar que seu sorvete já estava derretendo e prestes a sujar sua mão.

- Hm? – indagou o maior, reparando na calda de chocolate que já tinha alcançado a casquinha de sorvete, não resistindo em se abaixar um pouco e lamber, impedindo assim que a mão do outro sujasse.

Ruki fez um genuíno bico ao flagrá-lo roubando um pouco de seu sorvete e afastou a mão que segurava a casquinha para o outro lado antes de voltar a falar.

- Se você já acabou o seu, não venha pegar do meu – disse, em um tom falsamente chateado e Akira sorriu, passando a língua pelos lábios, recolhendo os últimos resquícios da calda de chocolate.

- O que mesmo que você ia falar?

- Ah... – desfez completamente o bico ao lembrar do que iria dizer, mas prolongou um pouco a espera do outro dando uma generosa lambida em seu sorvete. – Posso ver o treino de kendo hoje? – perguntou, sem fitá-lo, com receio de estar sendo pegajoso demais aquele dia, e por isso não pôde ver o sorriso que Akira dera.

- Pode sim, _koi_ – murmurou, apertando suavemente a mão dele.

Ruki ao ouvir a forma como tinha sido chamado, tratou de dar mais uma lambida em seu sorvete, na intenção de esconder o quanto havia ficado vermelho e contente com isso.

Havia tido um dos dias mais perfeitos, na concepção do mais novo, unicamente por ter passado-o ao lado de Akira.

Ficaram largados no parque, aproveitando o pouco movimento para namorarem tranquilamente embaixo da sombra de uma árvore e almoçaram ali mesmo o _bento_ que Akira trouxe para ambos. Depois resolveram pegar o metrô e irem passear pelas ruas de _Ginza_, onde o maior tinha entrado em uma das lojas e comprado alguns doces ocidentais para Takanori, (_Hm, nada com morango, tá, Aki?_).

E após voltarem, passaram na sorveteria perto do colégio, onde compraram dois enormes sorvetes por insistência de Ruki.

Agora estavam voltando para o colégio, calmamente, já que ainda tinham tempo até o começo do treino de Akira, torcendo para que nenhum professor notasse que haviam matado aula.

Entraram no colégio, Ruki ainda terminando o sorvete e sendo guiado pelo garoto da faixa até a área em que ficava o dojo.

- Você ainda precisa trocar de roupa, né? – perguntou, assim que pararam de andar.

Akira soltou a mão dele, para então envolvê-lo pela cintura com ambos os braços, assentindo em concordância. Ruki protestou para não derramar a casquinha de sorvete e logo se apressou em comê-la. Ele não era lá muito fã de dividir esse tipo de coisa doce, mesmo que fosse com o seu namorado.

O mais velho sorriu, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha dele, recebendo como resposta um riso alegre vindo do outro. Se pudesse desejar algo, desejaria que aquele momento nunca acabasse. Ou então que pudesse filmar aquela cena detalhadamente em sua cabeça e revê-la sempre que quisesse.

- Ainda dá tempo, huh? Vou ficar mais um pouquinho aqui com você.

- Aki... – chamou, deixando de rir e passando os braços em volta do pescoço do maior. – Eu adorei passar esse dia com você. M-mesmo... mesmo que você não olhe pra mim amanhã eu vou continuar lembrando desse dia e sorrindo toda vez que isso acontecer.

Akira também parou de sorrir, franzindo a testa e sem entender o tom de voz subitamente triste vindo de Takanori. E por instinto apertou mais os braços ao redor dele, quase roçando os lábios nos do garoto mais novo.

- E por que eu não olharia pra você amanhã, Taka? – murmurou, sorrindo em seguida. – Olha, no final de semana a gente pode ir de novo naquele doceria. E vai ter um show de uma banda cover que eu gosto, você não quer ir comigo?

Ruki pensou em dizer que aquilo nunca chegaria a acontecer por mais que quisesse, porque no dia seguinte Akira provavelmente nem pensaria mais nele. Mas ao invés disso sorriu, assentindo e roubou um selinho dos lábios a sua frente, tendo os seus mordiscados por Akira.

- E mês que vem tem o campeonato de kendo. Você vai torcer por mim, não vai? – Takanori sorriu, balançando a cabeça em afirmativa para então esconder o rosto no pescoço dele manhosamente.

Estava começando a ser doloroso ouvir todos aqueles planos quando sabia que no dia seguinte não teria mais Akira ao seu lado.

Encolheu-se contra o peito largo dele, em uma tentativa de não sair nunca mais dali, mas ao perceber o quanto isso era impossível, ergueu o rosto, fitando-o carinhosamente. Uma de suas mãos foi até o rosto de Akira, acariciando-o antes de pressionar seus lábios contra os dele de início suavemente, querendo prolongar aquele contato durante o tempo que lhe fosse permitido.

Então entreabriu os lábios, pedindo mudando para que o beijo fosse aprofundado, ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a circular o pescoço de Akira com os braços. E apenas assimilava aquela sensação gostosa que arrepiava sua nuca ao sentir o contato úmido da língua do outro contra a sua, aquilo sendo o suficiente para que buscasse mais do loiro em um beijo sôfrego.

Quando o contato foi quebrado, devido a necessidade de ambos em respirar, não pôde deixar de soltar um suspiro descontente por saber que aquela era praticamente sua despedida.

Akira o olhou ainda meio ofegante e surpreso pela iniciativa do pequeno, a pergunta escapando dos seus lábios sem que se desse conta de imediato.

- Algum problema, Taka?

- N-não... só estou aproveitando um pouquinho – respondeu, sorrindo, mas a tristeza presente em seus olhos não passou despercebida pelo mais velho.

Reita abriu a boca para questioná-lo mais uma vez, notando que algo não estava certo ali e incomodado com isso, mas foi interrompido antes mesmo da primeira palavra deixar seus lábios.

- Eu sei que os dois pombinhos aí devem ter muito o quê aproveitar, mas o treino já vai começar, Akira-sempai.

O loiro da faixa virou o rosto para ver quem ousava interrompê-los, deparando-se com um sorridente Shou, encostado na parede mais adiante e de braços cruzados.

- Ah, não faça essa cara, Akira-sempai... assim eu até me assusto, hm? – falou divertido e Ruki notou o quanto o _sempai_ que Shou pronunciava saia de forma quase debochada.

Akira voltou a fitá-lo, dessa vez sorrindo e dando um selinho rápido, antes de se afastar.

- Vou me trocar. Daqui a pouco eu volto, está certo?

- _Hai_ – Ruki sorriu, deixando que ele se afastasse, vendo Shou ir atrás de Akira.

Permaneceu ali, próximo a porta do dojo, enquanto alguns garotos já vinham do vestiário prontos para o treino.

E foi quando viu Hiroto se aproximando, juntamente com um rapaz moreno e mais alto, que logo entrou no dojo, ao contrário do menor que veio até ele.

- Não sabia que gostava de kendo, Ruki-chan – sorriu, ajeitando o hakama**¹**. – Ainda não me acostumei com isso – resmungou baixo, mais pra si mesmo, se referindo a vestimenta, mas logo voltou a sorrir.

- Hm, eu só vim dar uma olhada no treino... – disse timidamente.

- Dar uma olhada no treino ou ver Suzuki-sempai treinando? – perguntou risonho, alargando ainda mais o sorriso ao ver que Ruki corava e abaixava a cabeça. – Não me diga que eu acertei? Você... você não está gostando de Suzuki-sempai, está? – indagou mesmo que já desconfiasse da resposta.

Ruki continuou calado, desconfortável com aquilo e Hiroto parou de sorrir ao notar o semblante triste dele.

- Não que adiante muito considerando que o efeito da poção acaba amanhã e que ele não vai nem mais dar a mínima pra mim – murmurou e Hiroto voltou a sorrir achando que ele estava se preocupando a toa.

- Mas você já sabia que ia ser assim. Sabia que só tinha duas semanas pra fazer com que Takashima-sempai gostasse de você. E bom, você e Suzuki-sempai ficaram juntos durante esse período... – disse, voltando a ajeitar a vestimenta. – Então talvez ele tenha se apaixonado de verdade nesse tempo e depois que essa semana acabar vocês continuem juntos.

Ruki o olhou diretamente pela primeira vez, piscando os orbes claros algumas vezes, compreendendo o que Hiroto havia dito. E se permitiu sorrir meio contido, devido a fagulha de esperança de que nem tudo estivesse perdido.

- Mas será, Hiroto-kun? – não queria dar vazão para aquela sensação de esperança, mas Hiroto estava tão sorridente e confiante no que dizia que de certo modo até tinha o contagiado.

- Eu sinceramente não acho que o modo como Suzuki-sempai vem tratando você seja apenas por conta de uma poção...

* * *

Kai encarou perplexo o rapaz a sua frente. Sua cabeça ainda rodava com todas aquelas informações absurdas e descabidas que tinha conseguido arrancar de Nao, a muito custo, devido a sua desconfiança.

- Eu não acredito que você escondeu isso de mim! – exclamou, incrédulo.

Nao o olhava, preocupado e apreensivo, comprimindo os lábios em um gesto nervoso.

- F-foi idéia do Shou... Ele só queria ajudar...

- Vindo do Shou nunca é boa idéia! Vocês estão enganando-o. Tem idéia de como ele vai ficar quando souber da verdade, Naoyuki?!

Nao fitou o moreno passando a mão pelos cabelos em um gesto exasperado. Kai não deixava de estar certo. Mas quando Shou e Hiroto vinham com uma daquelas idéias, nem Tora com todo o seu autocontrole conseguia pará-los.

- A-aonde você vai?! – perguntou ao ver Kai se afastar.

- Procurar, Ruki. E contar toda a verdade a ele.

- Não, Kai! Não faz isso – pediu, indo atrás do namorado e tentando impedi-lo.

Ainda que não tivesse concordado de todo com aquela idéia de Shou, ele tinha que admitir que vinha dando certo, aparentemente.

* * *

O _sensei _havia dado um pequeno intervalo de dez minutos na metade do treino e alguns garotos estavam reunidos conversando animadamente. Ruki tinha aproveitado para sair e buscar água, deixando Reita conversando do lado de fora do dojo junto com Shou que parecia ter algo importante para dizer.

Nesse meio tempo, Hiroto, Tora e Saga, os dois últimos da mesma turma que Akira, tinham se juntado aos dois, interessados na conversa como se fossem três comadres fofoqueiras.

- Você sabe que acaba amanhã, não é? – Shou questionou alegremente. E o motivo de sua alegria só tinha um motivo.

- Eu já disse que se der tudo certo pago o prometido – murmurou impaciente e olhando para os lados, desconfiado.

- E eu achando que você só queria ajudar seu _sempai_, Koha-chan... – Saga comentou, falsamente decepcionando e Shou revirou os olhos.

- Eu já disse pra não me chamarem assim! E eu estou ajudando meu _sempai_, oras! Se não fosse pela minha idéia ele nunca teria conseguido falar com Ruki – disse, triunfante. – Mas nada nesse mundo é de graça.

Hiroto encostou-se em Tora, desconfortável e tentou mudar de assunto.

- Nao-chan nem veio hoje pro treino...

- Deve estar com o garoto das covinhas – Shou falou. – Mas então, dá pra acreditar que Takanori levou a sério aquela história de poção?! – riu debochadamente, negando com um aceno. – Que tipo de pessoa acredita em algo assim?

- Já falei pra você não falar assim dele, Shou – Akira o advertiu com o tom cortante e nem um pouco satisfeito. Mas Shou não se sentiu intimidado e deu de ombros, revirando os olhos mais uma vez.

- Dá um tempo, Akira – Tora se intrometeu, sendo olhado irritado por Hiroto ao seu lado, mandando mudamente o namorado calar a boca. – Tem que ser muito idiota pra acreditar em algo assim. E eu não sei como você foi entrar nessa, sabendo que o garoto queria era conquistar Kouyou, e não você.

- Chega, Tora – Hiroto pediu baixo, os olhos fixos nos punhos fechados de Akira, mas o mais velho o ignorou, dando continuidade ao que falava, sendo incentivado pelo riso baixo de Saga e o olhar brilhante de Shou por compartilhar da mesma idéia.

- Quando Hiroto chegou contando a idéia do Shou, eu não acreditei. E acreditei menos ainda quando você topou. Quer dizer, você está enganando o garoto, deixando ele achar que você está apaixonado por ele por conta de uma poção do amor que tomou por acidente, quando na verdade vocês armaram tudo – concluiu, mais seriamente dessa vez. – E não me olhe com essa cara, Hiro-chan, porque eu sei que você vai receber parte do pagamento.

- Eu só quis ajudar – o menor tentou se defender, cruzando os braços, irritado. - E também confesso que concordo quando Shou diz que nesse mundo nada é de graça.

- Mas essa idéia do Shou só deu certo porque o tal Takanori é muito idiota e ingênuo pra acreditar em algo assim... – Tora murmurou, os ombros balançando um pouco devido ao riso contido.

Akira estava por um fio, controlando a vontade de partir a cara de Tora, os punhos firmemente fechados. Faltava muito pouco para chegar ao seu limite e a única coisa que o tinha impedido até agora em se manter quieto era por conta da culpa que estava sentindo.

- Ah, vamos ver o lado bom, certo? – Saga falou em igual tom de deboche. - Kouyou já não vai mais vir reclamando sobre a perseguição...

- Ruki, o que faz aqui...?

Os garotos olharam na direção de onde vinha a inconfundível e calma voz de Nao. E lá estava Takanori parado, olhando na direção de Akira, os lábios comprimidos e os olhos marejados, piscando diversas vezes.

- T-Taka... – Akira adiantou-se, fazendo menção de ir até ele e entendendo de imediato pela feição do mais novo que ele tinha escutado tudo.

Takanori continuou parado, a garrafa de água sendo segurada com força na mão, ainda tentando compreender o que tinha escutado, todas as informação chegando muito rápido. Nem reparou que Nao e Kai estavam ao seu lado, ambos olhando-o apreensivo, Kai logo deduzindo o que tinha acontecido.

Então, todo aquele tempo se sentido culpado, tinha na verdade sido feito de bobo? Enganado? Tudo não passava de uma brincadeira idiota?

Seus olhos continuavam presos na figura de Akira, mas foi só ele dar alguns passos em sua direção, que sem pensar em mais nada correu para longe dali, sem nem ouvir o chamado aflito do outro, o choro ainda preso na garganta.

E agora que parava para pensar quase podia rir exasperado em meio a vontade de chorar por ter acreditado naquilo.

Era mesmo um idiota, pensou, parando de correr e piscando os olhos novamente para espantar as lágrimas, a cabeça ainda rodando com tudo o que tinha escutado.

Já não conseguia mais conter o choro. Tinha se apaixonado, se envolvido e tudo não passava de uma _divertida_ brincadeira.

_Continua..._

**¹Hakama –** é a parte de baixo da vestimenta do kendo.


	11. Tell Me What We’re Gonna Do Now

**Capítulo**** 11: **Tell Me What We're Gonna Do Now

-

Tentou secar as lágrimas com as costas da mão, o que não adiantava muito já que elas não paravam de cair. Mas precisava cessar o choro para poder voltar pra casa, então poderia deixar que as lágrimas corressem livremente de encontro ao seu travesseiro.

Respirou fundo, quem sabe assim dissipasse aquele nó enorme em sua garganta, mas aquilo também não ajudou em nada. E pronto, só faltava começar a chorar e soluçar pateticamente no corredor do colégio como se fosse uma garotinha.

Ao menos não tinha ninguém ali perto.

- Hey, garoto? Você está bem?

Ruki comprimiu os lábios e cerrou os lábios, chutando _mentalmente_ o chão, como se reivindicasse sua falta de sorte. E ao erguer o rosto para ver de quem se tratava, sentiu vontade de se enterrar ali mesmo no piso e chorar feito uma criancinha.

Takashima o fitava preocupado.

E no segundo seguinte, esquecendo-se completamente do constrangimento de estar chorando na frente do outro, Ruki percebeu que ele também sabia de toda a história; e até devia ter ajudado Akira com o plano de _'vamos ludibriar o idiota do Takanori'_.

- Vou chamar o Akira pra...

- Não! – ordenou, seu tom saindo firme. Kouyou o fitou, claramente sem entender, permanecendo parado como se esperasse ele dizer algo. – Você e ele devem ter se divertido muito com tudo isso, não? – perguntou acidamente, enxugando as lágrimas mais uma vez.

- Huh...? – o maior arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem compreender o que o outro havia dito.

- E claro que eu sou muito idiota mesmo pra ter acreditado em... poção e que... – tentou continuar falando com a voz engrolada, mas parecia que tinha uma batata enorme em sua boca.

- Ah, você descobriu sobre a poção? – Kouyou indagou com calma, como se aquilo fosse algo natural. – É por isso que está chorando, Matsumoto-kun?

Ruki piscou os olhos algumas vezes, fungando de leve e perguntando sem pensar.

- Como sabe meu nome?

- Tá brincando, né? Eu escuto o Akira falar de você há um bom tempo... – riu baixo, vendo a confusão nos olhos do mais novo.

- C-como assim?

- Pensei que soubesse de tudo – Kouyou piscou os olhos, igualmente confuso.

- De tudo o quê? – o menor perguntou, aproveitando que as lágrimas tinham cessado para enxugá-las, sua curiosidade falando mais alto do que qualquer outra coisa naquele momento.

Takashima parou para pensar, sem saber se devia mesmo falar algo, mas não gostava muito de ficar fazendo rodeios e já estava na hora de Takanori enxergar o que estava em baixo do seu nariz.

- Akira é apaixonado por você – contou, esperando ver o olhar surpreso do outro, mas Ruki comprimiu os lábios em uma fina linha, chateado.

- Eu já disse que já sei da verdade sobre a poção...

- Não, você não entendeu. Kira é apaixonado por você _de verdade_. Ele vem falando nos últimos três meses. Na verdade ele já falava bem antes, mas só me contou que era apaixonado por você três meses atrás.

-...

Takanori ficou em choque, seu cérebro trabalhando lentamente no que tinha escutado. E mesmo assim o _clic_ do entendimento não chegou a atingi-lo. Aquilo era absurdo demais em sua cabeça. Quem se apaixonaria por ele _de verdade_?

- Não pode ser verd...

- Olha, ele está vindo aí, você vai poder falar com ele – Kouyou olhou por sobre o ombro do mais novo, avistando Akira ainda longe e usando as vestimentas do kendo.

- Ah não, droga! – Takanori murmurou aflito, nem um pouco a fim de encarar Akira naquele momento.

Uruha apenas o observava sem saber se achava a reação do pequeno divertida ou se o ajudava. Mas quase se apiedando da situação que o outro se encontrava, destrancou a porta da sala do grêmio estudantil e o empurrou suavemente para dentro dali.

- Se esconde aí, eu vou despistar ele – o menor nem teve tempo de agradecer, confuso demais com aquilo tudo. Quando viu Kouyou já tinha fechado a porta e uns minutos depois foi que ele ouviu a voz de Akira do outro lado.

- Kou-chan! Você viu o Taka passar por aqui? – perguntou o loiro da faixa, enxugando o suor do rosto e parecendo nervoso. – Ele descobriu tudo, Kou-chan. O imbecil do Tora ficou falando e ele ouviu tudo... Eu preciso...

- Ei, calma, Kira... Matsumoto passou correndo, acho que ele já foi pra casa. E acho melhor você se acalmar e esperar ele digerir toda a informação.

- Eu não posso esperar! Se ele entender toda a informação vai ser ainda pior e...

- Akira – o loiro mais alto chamou, espalmando as mãos no ombro dele, tentando parecer firme para que o amigo pudesse escutá-lo e tentar enxergar melhor a situação. – Eu acho que ele precisa desse tempo, a pessoa que provavelmente ele menos quer ver agora é você.

- Mas, Kou...

- E o cheiro do seu uniforme de kendo não vai ajudar muito, sabe? – o loiro torceu o nariz. – Tome um banho e vá pra casa. E amanhã apareça na frente dele bem cheiroso e explique tudo, ele não vai resistir ao seu cheirinho de quem acabou de sair do banho...

- Kou!

Kouyou riu, empurrando-o para voltar pelo caminho que tinha vindo. Estava de ótimo humor desde que _seu_ moreno tinha decidido parar de ser um bastardo insensível.

- Vai por mim, Kira. Vai dar tudo certo – e muito mais otimista também.

Relutantemente, Akira se afastou, resmungando ainda aflito. É, talvez um bom banho frio o ajudasse a pensar um pouco melhor em como se desculpar com o pequeno.

Quando Akira já estava longe o suficiente, Kouyou voltou a abrir a porta, dando de cara com um Ruki meio indignado.

- Eu não vou ceder só por conta do perfume dele, okay?

- Ah, mas o cheiro do Kira é tão bom... – o loiro mais alto comentou divertido, vendo o menor corar e parecer ainda mais chateado.

- Humpf! E você vive agarrado nele pra dizer isso?

- Own! Não precisa ter ciúmes – disse, ainda rindo diante da feição emburrada do menor. – Mas falando sério, Matsumoto-kun...

- Ruki.

- Hm, certo... Não fique irritado com ele. O Kira não fez por mal. Esse foi o único meio que ele encontrou para se aproximar de você.

- Ele não podia ter encontrado um meio mais normal. Ter vindo falar comigo e...

- E você daria atenção a ele? – Kouyou indagou, já sabendo a resposta. – Você nem sequer olhava pra ele. Sempre prestando atenção em mim... D-desculpe... – se interrompeu quando percebeu o que tinha falado, ficando um pouco constrangido assim como o mais novo.

- Hm... acho que... entendo... – murmurou, pouco a pouco tudo parecendo se encaixar melhor na sua cabeça, mas não sendo de fato o suficiente.

- Eu preciso ir... estão me esperando – respondeu, apertando o novo celular na mão e ainda subitamente desconcertado por ter tocado no assunto. - Até mais, Ruki-kun.

- Até, Takashima-sempai...

Takanori o viu caminhar ao lado oposto ao que seguiria, só então percebendo algo.

Tinha conversado naturalmente durante alguns minutos com Takashima e nem sinal de borboletas dançando no seu estômago. Sequer havia gaguejado. E aquilo era um marco considerando de quem se tratava. Mas não deu muita importância ao fato. Ainda tinha que por em ordens seus pensamentos e voltar a se lamentar por sua falta de sorte.

Na verdade só uma coisa ficou martelando na sua cabeça quando Takashima se afastou. Por que ele tinha que ficar chamando Akira por aqueles apelidos carinhosos?!

E se xingou no segundo seguinte quando percebeu que estava querendo monopolizar os apelidos de Akira.

* * *

Ruki suspirou baixinho assim que se viu no pátio de entrada do colégio, aliviado por não encontrar Akira ali o esperando como era de costume. Ainda não se sentia pronto para confrontar e falar com o outro. Sua cabeça rodava um pouco toda vez que tentava assimilar os fatos e as mentiras.

Por mais que tentasse entender as razões de Akira, não podia deixar de se sentir enganado. Tinha sido feito de bobo todo aquele tempo, desde o momento que Shou e Hiroto apareceram com a falsa poção. E céus! Como é que tinha acreditado naquilo?!

Devia estar verdadeiramente desesperado para conseguir a atenção de Takashima a ponto de embarcar naquela história. E pelos visto todos os que conspiraram no plano estavam consciente do seu desespero.

Seguiu para sua sala ainda meio vazia e sentou em seu lugar, os olhos percorrendo o local sem realmente prestar atenção. Por mais que tivesse passado o resto do dia anterior pensando e pensando, não tinha conseguido chegar a uma decisão precisa.

Ele gostava de Akira, não tinha duvidas quanto a isso mesmo que tudo tivesse acontecido muito rápido. E o que mais tinha desejado naqueles últimos dias desde que admitira para si mesmo estar apaixonado pelo _sempai,_ era que outro gostasse dele de _verdade_. Sem poções e sim por ordem natural dos acontecimentos.

E agora que seu desejo parecia ter sido atendido, vinha àquela sensação de que havia sido feito de idiota e que tudo não tinha passado de uma brincadeira. Ainda não conseguia levar a sério o que Takashima havia lhe contado no dia anterior, talvez o próprio Takashima também estivesse tirando uma com a sua cara.

- _Ano_... Ruki... – Hiroto apareceu ao seu lado, meio hesitante, interrompendo seus pensamentos e sem conseguir olhá-lo nos olhos.

- O que é? – perguntou ríspido. Tudo o que tinha escutado dos garotos do kendo voltando a passar como um filme em sua memória.

- Eu... eu queria me desculpar...

- Por que está se desculpando, Ogata? Você até vai ganhar dinheiro por isso, certo? Afinal... nada nesse mundo é de graça – repetiu amarguradamente as palavras do dia anterior e o garoto ao seu lado o olhou ainda mais culpado.

- Então você ouviu mesmo tudo? – perguntou, fitando-o, mas desviando os olhos rapidamente. – Hm, na verdade não vamos ganhar nada... _e o Shou está bastante irritado com isso_... – murmurou, passando os olhos rapidamente pelo amigo que parecia praguejar sozinho e baixinho, sentado em sua banca bem mais a frente. – Porque teoricamente o plano não deu certo, _nee_? Você e Suzuki-sempai não estão juntos e esse era o ponto principal para que recebêssemos o pagamento combinado.

- Sinto muito se estraguei os planos de vocês então – resmungou ácido.

Hiroto suspirou, apoiando uma mão distraidamente na banca do garoto loiro, o fitando diretamente pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- Sei que você deve estar muito chateado com tudo o que aconteceu, e tem razões pra isso. Mas lembra de como você estava desanimado ontem antes do treino de kendo com o fato do efeito da _poção _acabar?

- _Poção essa que nunca existiu_, você devia frisar – disse, fuzilando-o com os olhos só de lembrar da maldita poção.

- Hm é... – Hiroto voltou a abaixar os olhos, desconcertado. – E como você ficou feliz com a possibilidade de ter algo com Suzuki-sempai mesmo depois de toda aquela história de que o efeito acabasse?

Ruki virou o rosto para o lado oposto não querendo falar sobre aquilo, mas isso não impediu o outro garoto de continuar.

- Eu acho que ao invés de ficar aí se lamentando, como você costuma fazer sempre, e ficar achando que alguém como Suzuki chamais olharia de verdade pra você, deveria tentar conversar com ele sobre isso e tentar enxergar o lado dele.

Ruki se perguntava por que tinha que ver o lado do outro quando ninguém tentava ver o lado dele. Hiroto, desistindo de qualquer conversa, foi até o seu lugar assim que viu o _sensei_ entrar na sala e começar a escrever no quadro.

Takanori apoiou o queixo na mão, sem prestar atenção no que o professor dizia e anotava, sua mente desobedecendo-o e trabalhando no que Hiroto havia dito. Ele só queria poder esquecer durante alguns minutos tudo aquilo e esperar que a solução do que fazer caísse em suas mãos sem muito esforço.

- Hey, Ru-chan? – Kai ao seu lado o chamou baixinho, tentando não ser pego pelo professor. Ruki se surpreendeu ao notar que nem tinha visto o amigo chegar e sentar ao seu lado, assim como mal tinha percebido que a aula havia começado.

- Oi, Kai – murmurou, desanimado e o moreno franziu a testa ligeiramente em preocupação.

- Você ainda está muito chateado e magoado com esse lance de poção, não é? – Ruki virou completamente de lado, surpreso e voltando a ficar emburrado.

- Não me diga que até você sabia disso?!

- Não! – Kai se apressou em responder em um sussurro quase agudo. Desviou os olhos para ver se o professor tinha notado e respirou aliviado ao ver que ele ainda continuava de costas, escrevendo no quadro. – Eu fiquei sabendo ontem... Nao me contou tudo...

- Então Nao sabia... – disse, sem esconder o tom chateado e Kai pareceu ficar do mesmo jeito.

- Sabia... E não tinha me dito nada. Disse que tinha prometido a Suzuki... – resmungou. – Estou sem falar com ele desde ontem. Ele não podia esconder isso de mim.

- Nem de mim!

- Ele disse que não fez por mal. Disse que, com muita relutância, admitiu que a idéia do Shou parecia boa e que por isso acabou concordando. Shou e ele são amigos de infância... acho que ele se deixou levar – Kai retorceu os lábios olhando na direção de garoto mencionado, nada satisfeito com toda aquela situação. – Mas então, você sabe o que vai fazer a respeito disso?

- Eu não sei, Kai...

- Você nem devia mais falar com ele. Eles te deram esperanças falsas quanto a Takashima e tudo pra Suzuki tentar conquistar você...

- Hm, é...

- E agora que Takashima já sabe que você gosta dele, o que vai fazer quanto a isso?

- Ah, Kai... na verdade, eu não gosto mais dele, sabe... eu...

- Ah não, Ruki! Não vai me dizer que Suzuki conseguiu? - Ruki mordeu o lábio inferior, desviando os olhos dele e aquilo já era resposta suficiente. – Own... Então isso muda tudo.

- Não estou conseguindo pensar muito bem sobre isso... Minha cabeça anda uma bagunça desde ontem – disse, só então desfazendo a feição emburrada e parecendo ainda mais perdido. - E eu também fico me sentindo um idiota por ter acreditado nessa poção... Toda vez que eu olhar pra _ele_ vou lembrar disso e querer me esconder no primeiro lugar que encontrar.

Depois disso Kai não soube mais o que dizer e deixou Ruki pensando sozinho. Quando a última aula da manhã terminou, o pequeno pegou seu almoço sem muita vontade, uma sensação estúpida de que Akira apareceria com os _bentos_, chamando-o para almoçarem junto.

E mais essa... Quando ia adivinhar que sentiria falta da comida nem um pouco comestível de Akira?

Olhou em direção a porta da sala e nem sinal dele. Mas era de se esperar que fosse assim, certo? E talvez esse fosse o jeito mais fácil de lidar com tudo.

_Continua..._

* * *

**N.A: **Tá acabando ^^ O próximo capítulo é o penultimo.

E obrigada pelas reviews!


	12. Cause I have always been there

**Capítulo 12:** 'Cause I have always been there

-

- Akira, será que dá pra você sair do modo _'levei o fora do a_no' e agir como uma pessoa normal? – Kouyou resmungou, dissimulando com isso sua preocupação.

Se ele soubesse que o estrago ia ser tão grande, tinha deixado o amigo falar com Takanori ontem mesmo.

- Vamos lá, Kira... eu tenho certeza que tudo vai dar certo, é só você se animar um pouco e ir logo falar com ele.

- Taka não vai querer falar comigo. Ele não vai nem olhar na minha cara... Se você visse como ele ficou quando escutou tudo aquilo...

- Eu posso imaginar... – murmurou mais para si mesmo, não tendo mencionado ao amigo que tinha ajudado o outro a 'escapar' dele no dia anterior. – Você devia ter ido falar com ele no almoço. Assim saberia se ele quer ou não olhar pra você.

Kouyou vestiu a camisa e começou a ajeitar as mechas loiras, em frente a um dos espelhos do vestiário.

Akira ainda se encontrava com a toalha em volta da cintura, sentado em um dos bancos, as mudas de roupas limpas de um lado e as roupas do uniforme de futebol do outro.

- Ele já deve ter ido embora há essa hora.

- Pelo visto está todo mundo se desencontrando. Tora hoje cedo estava resmungando que o Hiroto-kun anda meio sério pro lado dele desde ontem. Até o Nao-chan se desentendeu com aquele garoto que é amigo do seu baixinho – mas Akira nem parecia prestar atenção no que o mais alto dizia. – Acho que só eu me entendi com o Yuu... – murmurou sem conter a pontada de felicidade na voz.

- Aquele beiçudo lá resolveu dar o valor que você merece? – Akira indagou, parecendo interessado em algo pela primeira vez naquele dia.

- Ele ainda continua sendo um idiota insensível na maior parte do tempo, mas não está mais relutante quanto ao nosso namoro.

- Hm, então vocês estão finalmente namorando?

- _Hai_!

- Que bom, Kou-chan. Mas se ele machucar você de novo pode me contar que eu vou lá arrebentar a cara dele.

Kouyou riu baixo ao negar com um aceno, virando-se para olhar o melhor amigo. Mas logo voltou a ficar sério, o semblante expressando preocupação.

- Vamos, Kira, se vista logo. Já que não tem jeito de fazer você se animar, ao menos vamos lá pra casa e você afoga suas mágoas em sorvete e vídeo-game... Estou te esperando lá fora, tudo bem? – perguntou sem esperar resposta, achando melhor deixá-lo alguns minutos sozinho.

Um tempo depois Akira apareceu do lado de fora, já vestido e com os cabelos úmidos, sem se dar ao trabalho de deixá-los espetados para cima; e Kouyou não pôde deixar de notar que ele parecia ainda mais desolado.

Caminharam em silêncio, o mais alto apoiando o braço descontraidamente sobre um dos ombros do loiro da faixa, falando vez ou outra algo que parecesse engraçado em uma tentativa inútil de animá-lo.

E tudo pareceu piorar, como se o mundo tivesse desabado sobre as costas de Akira, assim que se viu quase frente a frente à Takanori, que havia acabado de virar um dos corredores vindo da biblioteca.

Akira desviou os olhos, não querendo encará-lo e não notou o olhar enciumado que recebeu do menor ao ver Kouyou com o braço displicentemente em seu ombro. Mas o loiro mais alto, que não era tão distraído quanto parecia, notou e querendo provocar o pequeno, roçou suavemente o nariz no pescoço do melhor amigo, sussurrando em seguida.

- Está bem cheirosinho, Kira! Esse é o momento certo... – e antes que Akira pudesse dizer algo, Takashima já havia rapidamente virado de costas e se afastado, deixando-os a sós.

Ruki fechou a cara sem notar o enorme bico que tinha se formado em seus lábios, não gostando nem um pouco de ver Takashima daquela forma com Suzuki.

Quando percebeu que estava em um corredor com poucos alunos circulando, frente a frente ao garoto mais velho, piscou os olhos diversas vezes, se decidindo se ficava ou se dava o fora dali o mais rápido que conseguia. Mas antes mesmo que decidisse, Akira se pronunciou meio relutante.

- Taka... – se aproximou dando passos curtos, mas parou de andar quando o menor fez menção de dar a volta e ir embora.- Espera, Taka... Me escuta nem que seja pela última vez – pediu e Takanori o fitou novamente, o som da voz dele saindo meia quebrada, fazendo seu coração falhar uma batida ligeiramente.

Ruki abriu a boca pensando em dizer alguma coisa bem grosseira, mesmo que algo parecesse comprimir seu peito de forma desagradável. Mas mudou de idéia quando Akira se aproximou ainda mais, ficando a apenas um passo de distância, a ponto de Takanori sentir o perfume fresco de quem tinha acabado de sair do banho.

_Kami-sama! Que Takashima-sempai não esteja certo_, pensou, condenando a si mesmo por ser tão suscetível a Akira e aquele perfume almiscarado.

- Podemos ir para outro lugar? Aqui não para de passar gente – Reita murmurou, escondendo as mãos no bolso da calça.

Ruki apenas assentiu meio relutante consigo mesmo internamente, e deixou-se ser guiado pelo outro até uma das salas vazias do primeiro andar.

O mais velho fechou a porta, encostando-se nessa enquanto criava coragem para falar algo, mas o olhar sério de Takanori e os lábios comprimidos em uma fina linha em claro sinal de irritação, não estavam ajudando muito.

E surpreendentemente quem iniciou a conversar foi justamente o pequeno, impaciente em esperar o outro voltar a falar.

- Por que... Por que fez tudo isso? – perguntou com a voz firme, encostado a escrivaninha do professor, as palmas das mãos pressionando suavemente a madeira da mesa.

- Eu só queria me aproximar de você... – se apressou em responder, desencostando da porta e caminhando na direção dele, parando quando ainda havia uma boa distância. – Ninguém quis brincar as suas custas, Taka. Foi só um modo meio inusitado de chegar até você.

- Mas você brincou com o que eu sentia mesmo assim – o menor falou em um tom ligeiramente raivoso. – Primeiro eu achei que fosse conseguir me aproximar de Takashima-sempai, então você veio e estragou tudo quando na verdade esse era o plano inicial seu e daqueles outros dois – apertou com um pouco mais de força a madeira da mesa sem se dar conta, lembrar da cena o frustrando mais do que esperava. – E ainda por cima fiquei me sentindo culpado, achando que você estava gostando de mim sem ter escolhido isso...

- Taka, eu...

- Então você fez com que eu me apaixonasse por você com toda aquela sua insistência, aquela sua comida horrorosa e aqueles seus beijos... Fez com que eu me sentisse ainda mais culpado e como se não bastasse eu ainda tinha que me preocupar com o fato do _'efeito'_ estar acabando e eu achar que não ia ter mais você! – desabafou, sem notar o quanto as frases saiam rápidas e quase atropelando umas as outras, todo aquele peso enorme em seu peito parecendo sumir a medida que falava.

- Você... você se apaixonou por mim? – Akira perguntou, ainda mais perdido, mas os olhos escuros pareciam brilhar em entendimento.

- Esse não é ponto! – Takanori inquiriu nervosamente. – Você não tem idéia do quanto eu fiquei aflito durante esse tempo, oscilando entre culpa e felicidade desde aquele dia no cinema!

- Mas agora que você já sabe da verdade por que está tão irritado? – perguntou simplista.

- Porque você me enganou, Akira! – esbravejou, completamente descrente que o outro achasse tudo aquilo normal.

- E você queria que eu fizesse o quê?! – Reita inquiriu em resposta, já cansado de tentar alcançar Ruki e suas relutâncias, sempre parecendo colocar algo no meio. – Você só tinha olhos para o Kou, não conseguia enxergar ninguém na sua frente, há não ser ele... Eu tinha que chamar sua atenção de alguma forma e o plano do Shou parecia... perfeito – finalizou, sem encontrar nada melhor para definir, a última palavra saindo em um sussurro quase rouco.

Ruki arregalou os olhos, piscando-os algumas vezes e vendo Akira afastar a franja ainda úmida da testa em um gesto impaciente.

- Eu estive os últimos meses te observando... Vendo você chegar cedo e ficar espreitando com os seus olhos, só sossegando quando o Kouyou aparecia – confessou, se aproximando um pouco mais, seu tom saindo calmo. – Seguindo ele quando achava que ninguém percebia, ficando horas na biblioteca disfarçando ler enquanto via ele estudar. E eu sempre estivesse ali do lado, em todos esses momentos e você nunca, nunca me notou...

- Eu... eu não sabia...

- Claro que você não sabia! Você só sabia que eu era o amigo _delinqüente_ do _Takashima-sempai_. As poucas vezes que nós esbarramos sem querer você praticamente fugia. E quando o plano do Shou foi posto em prática eu ainda tive que fingir não ver as vezes que você voltava toda sua atenção para o Kouyou ou quando parecia estar pensando nele – murmurou, já tão próximo ao outro, que era só inclinar mais um pouco para roçar o corpo ao dele. – Pode ter sido difícil pra você essas duas semanas. Mas tem sido difícil pra mim há mais tempo.

O pequeno ergueu um pouco o rosto para fitá-lo, a boca entreaberta em palavras mudas que não queriam deixar seus lábios. Então abaixou o rosto, pendendo a cabeça um pouco para frente até encostar no peito largo de Akira, torcendo internamente para não ser afastado.

- Não sabia que enquanto eu só tinha olhos para Takashima e me sentia mal por ele nunca me notar, você passava pelo mesmo.

Akira inclinou um pouco para frente, passando a apoiar as mãos na mesa, com receio de abraçar o menor e fazê-lo fugir relutante como sempre.

- É um pouco pior se acrescentar o fato de que você tinha toda aquela devoção direcionada ao meu melhor amigo – riu meio amargo e sentiu quando a risada baixa e contida de Ruki reverberou contra seu peito.

- Não devia ser fácil...

- Nem um pouco – resmungou, passando um dos braços em volta dele, quase inconscientemente.

Ruki se esticou um pouco, ficando na ponta dos pés, seu nariz roçando no pescoço de Akira suavemente, o cheiro fresco de sabonete mandando as favas qualquer possível questionamento e mágoa. Então ergueu o rosto, buscando os olhos dele, um sorriso quase travesso brincando nos lábios.

- Eu posso tentar recompensar você por tudo isso.

O maior não deixou de expressar surpresa com a frase que acabara de escutar, mas em seguida suspirou falsamente resignado, levantando-o um pouco e fazendo Ruki sentar na escrivaninha.

- Eu acho que também tenho muito o quê recompensar você por toda essa história e por ter frustrado seus planos inicialmente – murmurou, encaixando-se entre as pernas dele e passando os braços em volta da cintura do menor. – Apesar de sinceramente não me arrepender de nada.

- Não vou recusar isso – Ruki alargou o sorriso ainda mais travesso, passando os braços em volta do pescoço do loiro da faixa e pressionando os lábios aos dele em um beijo calmo.

E só aquele contato suave já parecia despertar algo em Akira, que o fazia pressionar seu corpo gentilmente e aprofundar o beijo. Mas Takanori não tinha a menor vontade de recusar aquela urgência, corresponder de igual forma, seus braços firmemente apertados no pescoço de Akira, como se a mesa não existisse em baixo de si.

Até que Ruki quebrou o beijo, ao ouvir um _click_ em sua cabeça, e fitou o loiro a sua frente meio incerto, como se estivesse em um batalha interna extremamente difícil. Akira arqueou a sobrancelha, mas antes que o indagasse, o menor finalmente decidiu falar.

- Deixa que eu preparo nossos _bentos_ a partir de amanhã, tá?

Akira riu, acenando em concordância.

- Tudo o que você quiser, pequeno – e voltou a ter os lábios selados pelos do mais novo, mas dessa vez foi o próprio Akira que partiu o contato, fazendo uma careta de infelicidade. – Eu cozinho tão mal assim?

- Você nem faz idéia do quanto...

_Continua..._

* * *

**N.A:** E finalmente o Akira tem a chance de colocar toda a frustração dele pra fora XD

Tá acabando i.i O próximo é o último. Eu acho que até podia terminar aí, porque agora já está tudo certinho entre eles, mas eu adoro escrever último capítulo com tudo já estando resolvido e açucarado ^^~

Obrigada pelas reviews!


	13. The Day is Done

**Capítulo 13:**The Day is Done

-

Akira bocejou, apoiando-se ainda mais no muro enquanto esperava, como de costume, o namorado chegar. Ele e Takanori vinham tentando aproveitar cada minutinho juntos com a proximidade do fim do ano letivo. Nem gostava muito de pensar que daqui a alguns meses não veria o menor com tanta freqüência, já que estaria na faculdade e Ruki ainda tinha um ano de estudo no ensino médio pela frente.

O pequeno até tinha decidido ir para a mesma faculdade e Akira sabia que as chances dele passar eram boas, mesmo assim um ano lhe parecia ser muito tempo. Mas abandonou esses pensamentos assim que avistou Takanori vindo junto com Kai e Nao.

Sorriu sem nem perceber e quando se deu conta, o loirinho já estava o abraçando, agarrado ao seu pescoço, quase o sufocando.

- Hey, pequeno, eu quero chegar vivo na aula – passou os braços em volta da cintura dele e o mais novo riu contra sua pele antes de se afastar.

- Estava morrendo de saudades – murmurou com a voz saindo abafada, afrouxando o aperto dos braços e fitando-o. - Você está aqui há muito tempo?

- Não, cheguei quase agora – puxou o namorado para perto novamente, dando um beijo no pescoço dele, antes de começarem a andar para entrarem no pátio. Mas pararam de andar ao verem o conhecido carro esportivo preto, estacionando na entrada do colégio e um Kouyou com a roupa meio amassada saltar dele.

Takanori riu baixinho e negou com um aceno ao ver o outro _sempai_ se debruçar sobre a porta do carro e deixar um beijo nos lábios do moreno antes de se despedir e se deparar com o melhor amigo.

- Hey, Kira! _Ohayou_, Ru-chan!

_- Ohayou_, _sempai_!

- Você dormiu na casa dele? – o loiro da faixa foi logo perguntando ao ver Yuu dar partida com o carro.

- _Hai_... E liguei pra _okaa-san_ avisando que tinha ido dormir na sua casa – Akira já ia repreendê-lo, mas Kouyou foi mais rápido. – Eu sei, eu sei... Mas já estava muito tarde e Yuu estava cansado, eu não queria que ele dirigisse e pedi pra dormi na casa dele

- Yuu estava cansado? – Ruki perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Não pergunta, não pergunta,_ chibi_... – Akira murmurou, mas foi o suficiente para que Kouyou ouvisse e caísse na risada, os três andando para dentro do colégio.

Ruki acabou por rir também, mesmo que estivesse ligeiramente corado, reparando melhor no uniforme amassado que Kouyou vestia.

Ele não conhecia Yuu, só o tinha visto algumas vezes na entrada do colégio, mas sabia que Akira não ia com a cara dele. Então achou melhor mudar de assunto, não querendo que o loiro da faixa ficasse emburrado logo de manhã cedo.

- Tudo certo para o dia da formatura, não é?

- Acho que sim... – Kouyou respondeu. – Não tem muito o quê organizar a essa altura. Você vai com o Kira? – tanto Ruki quanto Akira assentiram. – Depois vamos sair pra comemorar...

- Vamos? - ambos perguntaram ao mesmo tempo, fazendo o mais alto rir.

- Eu não avisei? Agora já está avisado. Depois da formatura a gente sai. Beber ou ir a um karaokê, algo assim... Vamos pra sala, Akira, a aula já vai começar.

Akira soltou o menor meio relutante, roçando o nariz na bochecha dele ao murmurar.

- Eu volto na hora do almoço – Ruki assentiu, sorrindo e entrando na sala de aula ao ver os dois se afastarem.

Assim que entrou viu que Nao ainda estava ali conversando com Kai, junto a Hiroto e Shou.

O pequeno havia voltado a falar com Hiroto no mesmo dia que desculpara Akira, afinal não fazia muito sentido continuar de birra. Mas Shou ainda não tinha voltado a falar com Takanori, culpando-o por não ter recebido o pagamento pelo plano.

Mais tarde Ruki até confessara a Akira que não achava justo ele não ter pagado a Shou, porque no final das contas estavam juntos e o plano tinha dado certo. No entanto o loiro da faixa foi categórico ao dizer que quando Kohara tinha decidido abrir a boca, as conseqüências poderiam ter sido desastrosas e que por isso se recusava a pagar.

Takashima tinha outra teoria, de que Akira só não tinha pagado porque gastara todo o dinheiro comprando doces em _Ginza_ para o pequeno. Mas Takanori não levara isso a sério.

Já Kai e Nao ele sabia que tinham se acertado na hora do almoço no mesmo dia em que se acertara com Akira.

Aparentemente, Kai por costume, preparou comida demais e como não queria estragar, foi até a sala de Nao chamá-lo para almoçar. Claro que Ruki sabia o quanto furada era aquela desculpa, assim como Nao, e que na realidade o garoto das covinhas não conseguia era ficar longe do namorado bochechudo. Mas ficou feliz em saber que eles não demoraram muito a voltarem a se falar

Aproximou-se dos garotos, sentando em sua banca ao lado da de Kai, ouvindo a conversa deles meio por alto enquanto arrumava seu material e esperava a aula começar, sem se dar conta do imenso sorriso presente nos lábios.

* * *

Ruki afundou o rosto no peito largo do namorado, aspirando o perfume suave, os braços em volta do pescoço dele. Estava meio sonolento. A cerimônia de formatura na verdade tinha sido bem chata e nem pode ficar perto de Akira já que não era um dos formandos. Ele só lembrava vagamente de Takashima fazendo o discurso de encerramento e dizendo todas aquelas coisas de praxe.

Agora estava do lado de fora, agarrado em Akira enquanto esperavam Kouyou se livrar do 'assédio' de despedida das garotas da turma.

- Se você não quiser ir, não tem problema. Kou vai entender e eu te deixo em casa – o mais velho murmurou, a voz saindo abafada por estar com o rosto escondido nas mechas claras do outro. Apoiou-se melhor na parede, moldando assim o corpo dele ao seu.

- Mas eu quero ir. Kouyou-sempai disse que vai ser legal... – ergueu um pouco o rosto se afastando para poder fitá-lo, rindo com o que ia dizer. – E eu quero ver você cantando.

- Eu não vou cantar... – fez uma genuína careta ao falar, sabendo que cantava _tão bem_ quanto cozinhava - E acredite, você não ia gostar de ouvir – o pequeno riu ao escutá-lo, erguendo-se um pouco para alcançar os lábios do namorado, mordendo de leve antes de iniciar o beijo, logo aprofundando o contato, uma das mãos acariciando as mechas dele.

Akira fechou os olhos assim que teve os lábios pressionados, os braços envolvendo firmemente a cintura do outro, puxando-o contra si de forma carinhosa. E sempre se esquecia de tudo ao seu redor quando Ruki começava a beijá-lo daquela forma, encaixando os lábios perfeitamente.

Nem acreditava que se estavam daquele jeito era por conta de um plano absurdo. E costumava agradecer secretamente pela ingenuidade do pequeno por ter acreditado na poção. Nada tirava de sua cabeça que se não fosse isso, provavelmente os dois nem chegariam a se falar.

Entreabriu os olhos quando o beijo foi quebrado e quase ronronou quando os lábios dele passaram por sua bochecha, trilhando um caminho até o pescoço, sussurrando contra a pele.

- Não vou agüentar ficar longe de você, Aki...

- Não pensa nisso agora, Taka – murmurou, instintivamente apertando os braços ao redor dele. - E a gente vai se ver sempre. Vê só o Kou e o Yuu... Eles quase não se desgrudam e olha que o Yuu além da faculdade ainda trabalha.

- Hm... – apoiou a testa no peito dele meio desanimado, mas subitamente ergueu a cabeça, sorrindo. – Ah, sabe o que vai ser bom?! Você vai poder me pegar no colégio e vamos ficar namorando na entrada do pátio, fazendo inveja aos outros porque eu namoro um universitário...

Akira riu, não acreditando no que escutava, afrouxando os braços ao redor dele.

- Só você pra pensar isso, Taka... – disse, afagando as mechas do mais novo.

- É porque você nunca notou o alvoroço das garotas quando Yuu vinha pegar Kouyou desde que eles começaram a namorar. Tinha umas que pareciam que iam inflar de tão eufóricas quando eles começavam a namorar em uma das colunas do pátio de entrada.

- Você está exagerando – Akira falou ainda rindo.

- Não estou. Uma vez o _sensei_ teve que acalmar algumas delas – riu também, espalmando as mãos no peito dele. – Vamos poder nos divertir assim também, nee?

O mais velho assentiu, inclinando o rosto para frente até colar os lábios aos dele, murmurando travessamente:

- Mais do que eles dois...

E aquilo foi o suficiente para o pequeno beijá-lo novamente, dessa vez com ainda mais entusiasmo, uma das mãos na nuca do namorado, a outra na altura do tórax dele, pressionando os dígitos.

Akira tinha que usar todo o seu autocontrole quando Ruki vinha com aqueles beijos e o súbito rompante de provocá-lo. Dessa vez nem se deu ao trabalho de se conter. As mãos firmes nas costas dele antes de adentrar o tecido fino da camisa e tocar a pele clara diretamente, sentindo a textura suave, esquecendo-se do local em que estavam.

Quando viu, já tinham trocado de posição. Ruki estava com as costas na parede fria do corredor vazio, seu corpo sendo pressionado pelo loiro da faixa, os lábios dele atacando seu pescoço, fazendo-o sufocar um gemido, as bochechas queimando com algo que não tinha nada haver com timidez.

Até que Akira separou-se um pouco dele, meio ofegante, um sorriso encantador adornando os lábios.

- Acho melhor a gente parar e...

- Nem complete a frase – Ruki o interrompeu, puxando-o pela gravata para juntar as bocas novamente em um beijo necessitado, afundando a outra mão nos cabelos cuidadosamente espetados, desfazendo com isso um pouco o penteado do mais velho.

Sua mente gritava que o certo era mesmo pararem antes que perdessem o controle ali no corredor, mas ele se fez de surdo. Não queria nem imaginar caso alguém saísse do salão improvisado do colégio, onde realizaram a formatura. No momento o mais importante era estar beijando Akira como se mais nada existisse.

Mas como já era de conhecimento, o pequeno não era o ser mais sortudo da terra e quase soltou um muxoxo frustrado entre o beijo ao ouvir uma conhecida voz os interrompendo.

- Sabe, não sei se é uma boa idéia vocês ficarem se amassando aqui no corredor, a cerimônia acabou de terminar e daqui a pouco o pessoal saí.

Relutantemente Akira se afastou um pouco do namorado, virando o rosto para trás e fitando o melhor amigo, mas incapaz de raciocinar em algo para dizer.

- Você sempre aparece nas horas mais inapropriadas, Kouyou-sempai – Ruki reclamou, uma mão no ombro do loiro da faixa, a outra na cintura dele.

- Eu sei... Essa é o quê? A terceira vez? – perguntou contendo o riso ao fitar o loirinho. – Mas a culpa é de vocês com essa fixação por corredores...

Akira soltou o menor, ajeitando a faixa no nariz e os outros dois sabiam que ele deveria estar extremamente vermelho.

- Vamos, Yuu acabou de chegar, está aí fora esperando a gente.

- Ele vai junto? – Akira perguntou desanimado. – Por quê?

- Porque essa é uma comemoração entre casais.

- E cadê os outros? – olhou em direção a porta como se esperasse surgir mais alguém, segurando a mão de Ruki e entrelaçando os dedos enquanto andavam.

- Ah, Tora disse que não vai porque Hiroto não veio e ele não quer ficar de vela. Já Saga e Shou foram espertos que nem vocês dois e sumiram logo após os formandos pegarem o diploma. Então só iremos nós quatro e Yuu vai nos levar em um karaokê que ele conhece.

- Bom lugar não deve ser... – tanto Takanori quanto Kouyou riram diante das reclamações do outro, ambos o arrastando para fora do colégio.

Foi com ainda mais relutância que Akira entrou no carro de Yuu. Algumas coisas não mudavam e aqueles dois continuavam não se dando muito bem. Mas segundo Kouyou, nada que algumas músicas no karaokê, doses de bebidas e camaradagem forçada não resolvessem.

E apesar de tudo eles até que se divertiram. Akira tinha tido um acesso de riso incontrolável quando Yuu começara a cantar e aquilo parecia momentaneamente ter quebrado o gelo.

Só até Yuu começar uma conversa inocente, mas ainda assim animada com o _seu_ _chibi_. Cruzou os braços, fitando Kouyou como se esperasse o melhor amigo fazer um escândalo em seu lugar.

- Por que mesmo que esse idiota precisava vir, hein?

- Ele é meu namorado, Reita, por isso – o mais alto se pronunciou enquanto se servia de saquê, já não ligando para as reclamações do melhor amigo. Uma hora aquilo pararia por si só.

- Também não gosto de você, Akira. Sempre circulando em volta do Uru-chan...

- Protegendo ele de você, seu pervertido!

Yuu riu com a acusação, tranqüilo demais para levar o loiro da faixa a sério. Ele até entendia a razões dele e apesar de não confessar, gostava de Akira simplesmente pelo fato dele estar sempre tentando cuidar do _seu_ Uruha. Sabia o quanto a amizade deles era importante para ambos e esperava que um dia o mais novo passasse a confiar nele e quem sabe até se tornassem amigos.

- Não dá pra acreditar que esses dois ainda continuam com essas briguinhas – Kouyou voltara a falar dessa vez apenas com Ruki, que concordou com o que ele dizia, rindo.

- Parecem duas crianças...

- E Kou-chan, não fique muito perto do meu chibi também, huh?

- Ah, você não vai começar com ciúmes dele agora, _nee_, Aki?

- Por que ele teria ciúmes de você com Takanori-kun? – Yuu indagou, intrigado.

- Ah, é que o Ru-chan já foi a fim de mim...

- Quê?! - perguntou surpreso, mas foi de maneira zombeteira que voltou a falar. – Fique longe dele, Takanori-kun, você tem uma cara de pervertido...

- Ei! Pervertido é você, seu... – Akira já ia xingá-lo do primeiro nome que viesse a cabeça quando foi interrompido.

- Ei, ei... chega vocês dois! Yuu, não fale assim do Ru-chan, ele não é um pervertido, apesar das marcas roxas que deixa no pescoço do Kira.

- Ei! – Foi a vez de Takanori se pronunciar, aumentando ainda mais o caos na mesa, as bochechas vermelhas. – Eu já expliquei...

- Nem começa, _chibi_. Quantas vezes eu não vi o Kira voltar do almoço completamente amassado e parecendo que tinha encontrado o paraíso...?

- Não falei que ele tem cara de pervertido?

As bochechas de Ruki quase inflaram de tão vermelhas diante do que o casal dizia, mas sorriu de forma maliciosa quando Akira passou o braço em volta dos seus ombros, puxando-o para perto e simplesmente falando com o ar mais inocente possível.

- E se ele for mesmo, Kou-chan? Você está é com inveja porque não consegue deixar o Yuu tão sem fôlego.

Kouyou abriu e fechou a boca em indignação. Já Yuu engoliu em seco, temendo o que seria de si caso Uruha decidisse provar algo.

E quase gemeu esganiçado quando o loiro se levantou, puxando-o pelo braço, encarando Akira de forma decidida.

- Vou mostrar a você que consigo deixar ele em estado pior do que o _chibi_ te deixa – então saiu arrastando Yuu para fora da sala reservada, provavelmente levando-o até o banheiro.

O _chibi_ se virou no meio abraço, roçando o nariz no pescoço de Akira, fechando os olhos inconscientemente ao sussurrar.

- Você só falou isso pra se livrar deles, não foi?

- Kou-chan interrompeu a gente mais cedo. Nada mais justo. E aposto que amanhã ele vai me agradecer.

O pequeno sorriu travessamente, se erguendo um pouco para sentar no colo do namorado. E sem perder tempo, seus lábios encontraram os de Akira.

E lá iam eles de novo, esquecendo-se do mundo e agradecendo internamente por saberem que dessa vez Kouyou demoraria muito para aparecer.

Takanori plenamente satisfeito por Akira ter aceitado aquela idéia maluca de poção, conquistando-o pacientemente a cada dia, agindo como o adorável bobo apaixonado que era, fazendo-o abrir os olhos e enxergar um mundo que ia bem mais além do que amores platônicos.

E no final até podia dizer que a poção funcionava de verdade.

Só que não com que a tinha bebido.

**FIM**

**

* * *

  
**

**N.A: **E finalmente acabou! Como disse antes, já que tudo estava praticamente resolvido esse capítulo é quase um especial (?).

Eu fiquei muito feliz com a aceitação dessa fic e com as reviews que recebi, algumas delas extremamente carinhosas n____n Tanto no nyah quando aqui. Além de ter adorado escrever e ter me divertido muito enquanto a escrevia, então vou colocar a fic na minha estante de xodozinho XD.

Obrigada mesmo a todo mundo que comentou!


End file.
